


Hunters

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Eventual Smut, Jonerys, Monsters, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: A Modern AU where Jon Snow is a Hunter who gets a new partner, Daenerys Targaryen. They must work together to hunt down the monsters they get a call about. But what they do not know is there is a greater ordeal they must come to deal with whilst continuing to do their jobs hunting monsters yet. A mystery man will become a threat to their city.





	1. New Partner

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this is my first fanfic, i stay reading loads of fanfics but i finally decided to try my hand in making one myself... So maybe don't to to hard on me lol cuz i'm still trying to figure this all out, thanks.  
> Also i don't know how consistent i will be with getting updates out, but i will try to get chapters written asap in general, fingers crossed.

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Jon looked over to his nightstand to check the time on his phone. 

**7:35 am**

_Ah shit, i'm gonna be late today,_ he rubbed his eyes while trying to fight the sun peering through the window. He rolled out putting on slippers. He got showered, dressed and grabbed an apple on his way out the front door. He locked it and went to his car. The drive to work was luckily short, so he wouldn't be too late when he arrives at the office. He sees Sam,

"Good morning Sam"

"Good morning Jon, you owe me by the way, I had to lie that you were here but just running a quick breakfast run for me"

"Thank you, thank you. I have already been late a couple times this week." 

"I know, that's why I covered for you" Sam smiles and grabs the apple from Jon's hand and takes a bite.

"That's all I was gonna have until later today"

"You were getting me breakfast remember?" Sam teases and walks back to his desk. Jon decided not to fight it and walk to his desk and sat down. He looked at his emails to see if he had gotten a new assignment yet. He did not but he did see a different email from Capt. Seaworth. He opened it and read it,

_Jon, today at 2 pm will arrive your new partner. Daenerys Targaryen has an impressive catch list and has made quite a splash in the New York sector. But for personal reasons has moved to L.A. and is now joining our sector. You are currently the only person here who is has no partner, so she will be joining you from now on. Please do inform her of the mission you will receive at 11 pm today._

_That will be all._

New partner? They couldn't have told be about this a little sooner than the day of her arrival? Not that the top really cares about what is convenient for us. He looked over at Sam,

"Did you know a new person was joining our sector?"

Sam looked at him perplexed, "new person?"

Guess not. Well at least that means everyone is out on the loop with this. Daenerys Targaryen, he knows he has heard her name before. Maybe at a conference or the acadamy. He's not sure. But he is not really excited about having a new partner. The last time he had a partner it didn't really end well for either of them. He rubbed his temples and shook the thoughts from his head. He was helping Gendry with some of the paperwork while he waited for his new assignment at 11.

...

He looked at his watch,  **10:57 am.** He decided to go over to his computer to wait the last couple of minutes.

...

He logged back onto his email and saw the new email.

_A Reaper has been causing trouble in the Winterfell Hotel._

_Destroy it._

A Reaper, haven't seen one of those in a while. But this shouldn't take too long to take care of. He decided to go get something to eat before he meets the new partner.

...

After spending time at the new burger joint near the office, he checks his watch for the time  **2:03 pm.** Shit, I must have lost track of time with Robb and Theon during lunch. He gets in his car and heads to the office as fast as he can.

...

He ran up the stairs and busts through the doors. Drawing a little more attention to himself than he wished. Sam looks at him with wide eyes and his head bobs in the direction of Jon's desk. Jon looks over and sees a woman with long, silver hair sitting in his chair. That must be her. He walks over to her and gets a better look at her face, it was quite pleasing he had to admit. Once he is in front of the desk she pulls an earbud out of her hear and sees him standing there.

"Hi, you must be Jon. I'm Daenerys. I suspect we will be spending quite some times together." She smiles at him as she speaks. 

"Yes, I suppose so." he agrees and holds out his hand for her to shake it. She looks at his hand for a second longer than he was anticipating, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. But then she holds out her hand and shakes it firmly. Her hands are soft, not something he was expecting. Most hunters have rough hands since all they do is fight things off all day. He lets go of her hand and moves over to his computer to pull up the email he received early to show her the assignment they were to complete together.

"Reaper huh, haven't dealt with one of those in a while." she murmurs. He hides a small smirk, remembering saying the same thing. She looks up at Jon.

"Shall we go now or later?" She asks him. He looks back at her and replies, "Sooner the better." She nods and gets up from his seat. That's when he sees the holsters by her sides. Mmmm, that's her weapon of choice. Dragons Dread, pistols with incendiary ammo. Interesting he thought, maybe that's why her hands are softer, she fights at a distance. Jon goes to his locker and grabs longclaw and his belt. He puts it on and heads back over to Daenerys and motions for them to head off. They both go down the stairs. Jon heads over to his car and she follows him. They both get it and to Winterfell they go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing the Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My storytelling abilities are still off but hopefully the chapters will gradually improve.. Anyway enjoy chapter 2 :)

As they are heading to Winterfell Jon decides to attempt conversation. They might as well try to get to know each other since they are trusting each other with their lives that is.  
“So, what brings you to L.A?” There is a long silence after he asks her. He looks out the corner of his eye to see if he could gauge her reaction. She is looking out the window with her head leaning on her palm. She sighs audibly then looks over at Jon.  
“To leave New York.” she says bluntly. She looks at Jon for a few lingering seconds before resuming her previous position. “Why are you in L.A?” she counters.  
Jon simplys states, “I’ve always lived here.” It is quiet again and the silence is not uncomfortable perse but more accurately described to be awkward. The drive isn’t particularly long, or it wouldn’t be if the traffic wasn’t the way it is in L.A. He taps his thumbs on the steering wheel in search of a topic to bring up. Not finding any luck.   
“Want to listen to the radio?” he asks.  
“Alright.” she responds. “I hope the stations don’t suck here.” she jokes. He reaches over and turns on the radio, “My focus should stay on the road, you get to choose the station. I just hope you have good taste in music.” She smirked at his comment. And they listened to music on the way to Winterfell.  
…  
20 minutes later they finally arrive to the Winterfell Hotel. He finds a parking space rather close to the front doors. They both hop out and grab their weapons from the trunk. Once they are all set they head into the hotel. Jon heads over to the front desk to ask for any information about their reaper problem.  
“Welcome to Winterfell, would you like a room to stay sheltered for winter is coming.” asks the woman at the front desk. Daenerys laughs at what they have to say to every new face that comes in.  
“No we are the hunters to deal with the reaper. Any helpful information about where it has shown up or maybe a certain time hit pops out?” he asks.   
“It has only been showing up on the 11th floor, not specific time has been noted for when it shows up. It shows up randomly. But it seems to only be coming out in the rooms with couples. That’s about all I know” she informs them. Couples huh, sounds about right for reapers. They have a penitent for PDA.   
“We should get a room on the 11th floor and just wait out for the Reaper.” Daenerys suggests.  
“Yeah, might as well.” he respponds. “Can we get a room on the 11th floor?” he asks the lady at the front desk.  
“Of course.” she ducks down and grabs a room key for room 3025 on the 11th floor. And hands it over to Jon. They both head over to the elevator and take it to the right floor. They walk over to their room and get in. Daenerys walks over and puts down her holster on the dresser and falls back onto the bed.  
“Ahh, my backs been killing me all day, I only had time to drop my shit off at my apartment before I came over to the office today.” She says as she stretches her back. She looks up at Jon and notices him staring at her, she scoots up on the bed and taps on the other side of the bed. Motioning for him to sit next to her. He lays his belt down on a chair by the door and lays back. She reaches over for the remote and turns on the tv and starts channel surfing. Before she decides to leave it on the channel that plays game shows. They both watch the family feud for an hour. Jon yawns and looks at his phone. 5:23 pm.   
“Maybe we should be more coupley.” Daenerys mutters to Jon. He looks over at her confused, “What do you mean?”  
“Well they are attracted to PDA, maybe if we makeout we can draw it out.” she says still watching the tv. “Or we could just wait until another couple shows up and gets a room on this floor. And wait for them to scream and freak out, it may take a much longer time but its the other option.” she states. He thinks about it, I mean it makes sense. It’d be an easier idea if they hadn’t just met that same day but he looks back over at her, could be worse he thinks.  
“Sure.” She looks over at Jon and smirks, “Just kissing, we ain’t fucking.” she teases. Jon just rolls his eyes slightly blushing. “No duh.” he retorts. She leans over and puts her lips on his. They started kissing. She started making exaggerated noises hoping it may help it move along faster. Realizing the awkward position they were in, she puts her leg over his hip and straddles him. He’s taken a little by surprise but gets over it rather quickly. Sliding his hands down her sids and settles them on her hips. She runs her hands through his curly hair. But before they got to distracted there is a noise in the hotel bathroom. They both stop and look over. And an a transparent apparition flies through the wall towards them. She hops off his lap and pulls her guns from the holster and starts shooting at it. He gets up and reaches for longclaw. The Reaper is coming in and out, popping through the walls. Daenerys has to reload, so he takes his chance to start slicing at the Reaper. He swings longclaw in all directions. Lunging at the Reaper when it is in its materialized state. He slices off its right arm. It falls dead to the floor. The rest of the Reaper is spitting at Jon. The spit lands on his shirt burning holes.  
“Fuck, that’s hot!” he mutters rubbing at his arm as it starts burning.   
“Duck down!” Daenerys yells as she points her guns. He falls to the floor and watches as she starts popping off shot after shot. Each one striking the Reaper. Until the final shot hits it in the head. Dropping it to the floor. She reloadss her pistols as Jon heads over the the Reapers unmoving form on the floor of the room. He nudges it slightly with his foot to be sure it is unresponsive.  
“It’s dead.” he reassures Daenerys.   
“Yeah, I figured. Not many things walk away from a bullet to the brain.” she jokes. She reholsters her guns and puts it back on. “We better grab it and go.” she says. He just nods as he puts his belt back on. He lifts the Reaper over his shoulder while she grabs the arm that was cut off. They both take the elevator back down. And hands the key back in. They put the Reaper in the back seat and head back to the office. He looks over “You’re a good shot.” he is genuinely impressed.   
“Thanks, it’s kinda my thing.” she laughs. “You’re not too bad with a sword. I haven’t seen someone opt for a close combat weapon like a sword since the academy. People in New York prefer the new age weapons.” she teases.  
“Ha ha, I happen to be the most comfortable with the sword. I’m not a very good aim.” he retorts.   
“Well as long as you have made it as far as you have, it must be working.” she responds with a smirk.  
“I can drop you off at your apartment if you want, I can swing by the office and fill out the report and discard the Reaper before I head home myself.” he offers.  
“That be great, I need to sleep anyway, i’m feeling the jetlag catching up to me.” She tells him where her apartment building is and its shocks him. “No kidding, that’s my building too.” he says.  
“I know.”  
He looks over at her, “you know?”  
“Yep, I asked Cpt. Seaworth for your address and decided to get a vacant apartment in the same building. I’m in the room above yours.” she says nonchalantly. “I prefer living near my partner, it’s an advantage on our part.” He finds it slightly odd but sees where she is coming from. “Yeah, I suppose so.” he replies.   
“See ya, partner” she smiles and turns around to head in the building. He drives back to the office and files the report and puts the reaper in the furnace in the basement of the office building. He gets back in his car and drives home.


	3. The White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany go looking for some white trouble :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on chapter 6 while posting this, I'm not sure how often I plan to post. Just when I want to share a new chapter with y'all i guess. I'm actually getting quite excited writing this. And i'm excited to share it with you all too.  
> Enjoy chapter 3.

Jon wakes to banging on his front door. He quickly slips on his slippers and rushes over to open the door. He sees Daenerys standing there all dressed and ready for another day.

“Did you just wake up?” she asks

“Yup, if my lack of clothes and morning breathe clued you in on that. Sherlock” he murmurs.

“Well I figured you could drive me to work from now on since I don’t drive myself and we need to get there in about 30 minutes. So I suggest you get ready now.” she says while stepping into his apartment. 

“Aye, Aye captain.” he retorts and exaggeratedly marches off the the bathroom.   
She looks around his apartment, messy she thinks. She sits down on his couch and waits for him to get ready.

. . .

“Alrighty, all ready to go.” he announces. Finally, she thinks to herself. She gets up off his couch and heads to the front door. They both go down to his parked car and goes in the passenger side. And they head off to the office.

. . .

“Morning Sam.” Jon says with a yawn.

“You’re here on time today, congrats.” Sam teases while clapping. Which causes everyone else to exaggerate their claps and cheers.

“Very funny.” Jon responds bowing.

“It was all me, you’re cheering for the wrong person.” Daenerys snickers as she walks through the door. “So partner, do I get a desk or are we sharing?”

“I don’t know.” he looks over to Sam, “do we have any open desks?” 

“Nope.” comes a response from Gendry as he looks over the railing at them. “Guess you’re sharing until there is one she can call her own.”  
Jon looks over to find her already making herself comfortable in his seat. She looks back at him and smirks “You might wanna find a chair.” 

. . .  
Sam brings up a chair from the floor below them. Jon rolls the chair over to the computer and opens up his email to find a new assignment.

Jon and Daenerys, there is another white sighting in Long Beach. Head over and deal with it asap. But scope out the area and be sure there is just the one.  
That’s all.

“Well we got a white today.” Daenerys remarks. 

. . .

He parks in an empty parking lot. They both go to the trunk and grab their weapons and equip them. They begin to walk down the sidewalk. Looking in alleyways and in between buildings. 

“Where do you think they are coming from?” Jon asks looking over at Daenerys walking on the other side of the street.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean the whites, they have been appearing around L.A more lately. I just mean no one knows where they are coming from. If we could just find the source… who knows the drop in monsters prowling about.” he kicks a rock down the concrete. It skids down making noise and rolls behind an empty factory building. But then the noise abruptly disappears. Jon raises his head and slows down. 

“You do know that if monsters stopped bothering people that we would be out of a-..” she doesn’t finish her sentence before Jon shushes her. She looks at him and opens her mouth as if she was going to say something, until she realizes he has noticed something. She begins to cross the street to be on the same side of the road. 

“Uuuughh” 

Screetches…

Jon pulls out longclaw holding it out in front of him. And Daenerys follows suit pulling her pistols out holding them up by her head. Her fingers hovering over the triggers. Jon leads them down the tiny alley. He notices there is a fence that has a hole torn through it. He walks closer to it. Despite it being the middle of the day, the alley is getting darker the further they go into it. Enough to where Daenerys feels the need to attach mini flashlights onto the top of her guns. She begins to walk faster and now walks in the front hold out using the lights. She looks around, before she crawls through the hole in the fence. Jon stays behind to keep the area outside of the fence secure.

“Do you see anything?” Jon whispers.

“No, but the noise is getting louder. I think i’m getting closer to-...”

“Daenerys?.. Hey is everything okay?” still no response. “Hey-..”

“Fuck, get the fuck off me..” Daenerys shouts.

BANG BANG.. shots are fired.

Jon runs in after her. Once he gets to where she is he sees her on the ground, with one, no two.. three fuck there’s five surrounding her. He runs over and shouts getting their attention. He is able to attract the attention of three and they begin to follow him. Daenerys is then able to butt her head back getting released from a hold one had on her. She shoots it in the head until the clip is emptied. It doesn’t bleed and it keeps wiggling on the floor. The other has an small axe in hand and swings. She ducks and slides her leg around and kicks it to the ground. She kicks the axe out of its hand and emptied the clip of her second gun off into its head. It continues to move. She re-holsters her guns and grabs the incendiary ammo and twists off the caps of them and begins to pour the liquid contents onto them. She pull out one gun and reloads it. She takes several steps back before shooting them right where she spilt the liquid on them. And they burst into flames. Ice shattering sounds go off and they have lost motion. Their decaying skin and clothes burning and melting off the bone, dripping on the ground below. The smell is vile. She watches for a moment longer before remembering Jon has the three others. 

. . .

Two of the three following Jon have weapons themselves. One a battle axe and the other dual knives. Jon kicks the one with the axe and it falls over. The one with knives slices Jon’s right arm.

“Fuck..” He looks down, its shallow he sees. He swings his sword but the white ducks the swing of his blade.

“What the fuck, that’s new..”

“Jon!” Daenerys yells. 

“Here!” Jon sounds to let her know where he was. He had gone back through the hole in the fence she realizes. She jogs over and crawls through. 

“Jon.. Move!” she yells. He looks at her, and then behind him.

Whooosh..

Jon side steps out of the way of the axe, it sings as it swung vertically through the air. Missing Jon by no more than an inch, maybe half an inch. Jon takes advantage of its heavy swing and makes a swift slice cutting the white in half. The valyrian steel causes it to loose motion immediately. Its hands dropping the battle axe to the ground and it slides across the ground. The one unarmed white picks up the axe that was dropped. 

Two left..

Daenerys is moving in circles with the one with dual knives, while Jon has the white with the newly acquired axe. He swings the axe sideways and up. Bringing it back down with a loud slash. Jon parrys the attacks with his sword.  
While Daenerys grabs another separate ammo and pops off the cap in one hand and the other hand she holds one of her pistols. The white lunges at her but she quickly splashes the white and rolls out of the way. Her back brushing against Jon’s back.

They look back at each other, just to be sure it was them. Daenerys turns back and holds up her gun, closes one eye and shoots..

Jon on the other hand ducks another swing, but the white just continues spinning and makes another quick swing. Jon barely dodged that one getting a small knick on his cheek. A little drop of blood falling to the concrete. He wipes it with his sleeve, before clashing his sword with the axe, causing the axe to swing up. Jon rolls between the whites legs and puts longclaw right through the whites head. A shattering noise and the white falls limp to the ground. Jon and Daenerys are huffing, breathing heavily. Putting their weapons away. Jon looks at Daenerys and she looks back at him. They both smile and walk back to the car. Putting their weapons back in the trunk and fall back into the seats of the car.

He leans his head back on the seat, “they are changing..”  
She turns her head towards him, “what do you mean?”  
He looks over at her, “One of the whites dodged a strike. And another picked up a weapon that wasn’t theirs. They are… I don’t know, adapting I suppose.”  
“Well that’s not good, we may require actual back and fourths in future fights.” she groans at the idea.

“Daenerys we ne-..”

“Dany.” she interjects.

“What?”

“Call me Dany, no one calls me Daenerys. It’s a bit of a mouth full.” she laughs.

“Well,.. Dany we need to tell Cpt. Seaworth, to alert him that they are changing.”  
She nods in agreement. He finally puts the key in and turns on the ignition. And they head back to the office.

. . .

They are walking up the stairs and walk through the doors. They see everyone standing and looking up at the railing. Jon walks over to Sam quietly, “what’s happening?” he whispers.

Sam looks over at Jon, “Cpt. Seaworth is here.”


	4. The Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get some information on who to look out for.

Here?? He hasn’t shown up here in person in what.. One, one and a half years. 

Before Jon could talk to Sam more, Gendry walked over to the railing, “Jon,.. He wants to speak to you.”

. . .

Knock Knock Knock

“Come in.”

Jon opened the door peeking his head in first, then opening it all the way and stepping into the office.

Jon spoke, “You wanted to see me.”

Cpt. Seaworth looked up at Jon and held out his gloved hand, motioning for Jon to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Jon closed the door quietly behind him, and took a seat.

“I have spoken with the Table Leaders,.. We have a big problem,” Cpt. Seaworth spoke sternly.

Table Leaders, Jon hadn’t heard anything about them in a while, the only thing he knows about them, is that nobody knows anything about them. Which is the point, the intrigue around them. People do say though, that once you join this line of work.. If you disappear, you were fucked up.

“Jon… Jon are you listening?” Cpt. Seaworth looks at Jon slightly irritated.

“Y-Yeah, sorry Captain.”

“Well, as I was saying. Down in the Citadel, word is spreading about a man. East from here, in Washington. Who has been staying in L.A. No one knows a name yet. But the words spread quick and fast. He is behind the up-tick of monsters roaming the city. Not that rumors hold any merit while they remain rumors, let alone popular ones.”

“Sir, I need to tell you something.”

Cpt. Seaworth let out a big breath and leaned back in his chair, allowing Jon to go on. Jon noticed and continued to speak.

“The whites Dany and I encountered earlier today, there was something different about them. They fought with a new found,.. I don’t know. Intelligence.”

Cpt. Seaworth squinted at Jon for a moment, “how do you mean?”

Jon shifted in the seat, trying to get comfortable. “They were dodging hits, where before they just swung without pause. And one of them was unarmed, but once another dropped their weapon… It picked up the dropped weapon. They seem to have a better understanding of their surroundings. I hope i’m overthinking this, I really do. But I thin-..”

“Leave,” Cpt. Seaworth interrupted.

“What?” Jon furrowed his brows.

“You may leave, I need to go. Be sure to check for a new assignment tomorrow. Have a good day, Snow” Cpt. Seaworth attempted a small smile.

“Ah, yes. You too Cpt. Seawor-..”

“Jon, you know you can call me Davos when we’re alone.” Davos reassured Jon with a low chuckle.

Jon returned a small smile of his own, “Have a good day… Davos” Jon turned on his heel and walked out the door. Coming down the stairs to find Sam and Dany’s eyes glued on him. 

“Well…?” Sam pried. “What did he want?”

Jon wondered if he was allowed to speak about the man that may or may not exist. He looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention, he walked out to the hallway, gesturing with his hands for them to follow. They did.

“He told me about rumors circulating the Citadel. As well as expressing that the Table Leaders shared the same concerns about said rumors. People talk of a man from Washington. Who may have something to do with the rise in monster sightings recently. They have no name. They have nothing but the rumors honestly.”

Sam and Dany shared a confused look with each other. Sam then turned back to Jon, “what are we supposed to do with that information?”

“You asked what we spoke of. How am I supposed to know.” Jon murmurs defensively. 

“No, I mean what was the purpose of him telling you that. Especially since they have no name. I imagine they have no pictures, a recording of his voice, or anything really. Are we to just be extra alert for faces that show up near where all our next assignment calls for? What’s the point in worrying any of us over something that may hold no truth.”

Jon thought on that, Sam wasn’t wrong. Sam was never wrong. I suppose looking for a familiar face showing up with calls isn’t a bad place to start. Though that doesn’t really sound to secure in a way to look for someone guilty of anything.

“I don’t know, but Sam.. That is where you come in. You use that brain of yours and come up with something tangible that we can use.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes. To the World Wide Web I go.” And Sam leaves to sit at his desk.

Dany looked down at her watch, “we can leave now, I’d like to get home before too long.”

Jon smirked down at his feet.

“What?” she asked, “what are you smirking about?”

“Nothing, let’s go.” He grabbed his keys and started for the stairs. 

. . .

Jon parked in his designated spot and they both entered the apartment building. The elevator doors opened and they walked in. There was someone already in there. He had dark and wavy hair. It was shorter than Jon’s but longer than others. He gave them both a large grin and scooted over to give them more room. The elevator dinged once and the stranger walked out, with a soft farewell to them both.

“He had a creepy smile.” Dany jokes as the doors close.

“You thought that too?” Jon laughs, “its impressive, to make a grin leave goosebumps on the skin.”

They were both laughed.

The elevator stopped again, Jon’s floor. He looked over at Dany, “well something tells me I will see you again tomorrow morning.”

She gave him an exaggerated nod, “and I assume you will be asleep until I come knocking on your door again tomorrow morning.” she teased.

“Touché.” As he steps out, and waves her off.

The elevator doors close once again and he begins to walk to his apartment at the end of the hall. As he opens the door he hears something. Jon pull out longclaw and slowly steps inside. There is shuffling coming from the kitchen. Jon slowly walks over to the light switch. In one quick motion he flips on the switch and brings up longclaw almost swinging it. Until he saw who it was. He groaned and put the sword down on the counter.

“Is that how you treat your sister?” 

“Arya, you should have told me you were coming. I nearly sliced your head in half.”

She smirks as she continues to pour lucky charms into a bowl. Putting her hand in the box and putting a little more marshmallows into her bowl.

“You wish you were fast enough to slice anything of mine in half.” she retorts.

He notices she’s still wearing her working leathers, with the her two blades on her hip. “Did you come here straight from work?” he asks.

Her face loses its amused look, “Yes, Sansa is out meeting up with Margaery while i’m here. I needed to talk to you”

Jon knew it must have been important, Arya doesn’t leave Washington often.

After she pours milk in her bowl and sits on a stool, she looks up at him. “There’s something,.. someone I need to warn you about.” She takes a bite of cereal.

“There was someone in Washington that was starting to make people suspicious.” She took another bite.

This couldn’t be a coincidence. A person from Washington, causing doubt. Being told twice today. There had to be something to it.

She pulled out a picture from her pocket and slid it across the counter to Jon.

“We don’t have any information on him, we only have this picture.”

Jon looked at the blurry photo, he could barely make out anything. Only that he had dark hair and a contrastingly white face.

“This is all you have?” Jon huffs.

Arya was finishing off the cereal before responding.

“I’m sorry, did you already have something better?” she scoffs. “He’s a tricky bastard, managing to avoid any other street cams. Always wearing gloves. He doesn’t exist as far as the Citadels concerned.”

“This is more than we had, thanks”

“No need to thank me, I love any excuse I can get to come visit. I need to start getting back though. But I need to go see Robb before Sansa and I head back to Washington.”

“Tell Sansa, that I expect her to come here and see me next time.” he laughs.

“I will, but between you, me. She is no longer fearing me. It’s quite annoying if i’m honest, how am I supposed to have the upper hand if she starts growing a backbone.” 

Jon and Arya laugh, but Jon can see she’s proud of Sansa as she says it. She gets up and gives Jon a big hug, before heading for the door.

“Bye Jon, and do be careful, they say he’s come here.”

“Of course, and I want you to be careful. Don’t let Sansa fall asleep while driving you guys back.”

Arya smirks, “I’d kill her before, I let her kill me. She knows that.” She turns and closes the door behind her.

Jon got out of his clothes and headed to bed. Laying down he reaches over and grabs the picture again. He studies it for a couple of minutes before finally surrendering to sleep.


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon experiences a unique dream for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter post. Hopefully tsb1142 can stop itching for a little longer. lol 
> 
> Fyi I think this is the chapter at which point my own intrigue to my own story rose tbh

“Jon..” a faint voice speaks. He looks around but can’t see anyone around him. “Jon look down.” it speaks again. 

He doesn’t know what they mean, he looks down to his feet. But that is all he sees, his feet. He looks back up to see if anyone is around once more. And then he sees a feminine silhouette. He can’t make out who it is. 

“Jon..” this time it sounds more like a moan. His body begins to shutter, a pleasant sensation runs down his body. His right hand began to smoke. He looked at it perplexed. He didn’t feel anything but he knows he should. The skin begins to melt off, dropping to the ground. He still doesn’t feel anything. He quickly glances at his other hand, but it’s fine.

The same voice draws out his attention once again.

“Jon, I love you.” It tells him, “can you say the same?” 

His brows furrow, “Who are you?” he asks.

Laughing… the voice laughs, “I wouldn’t expect you to answer my question… not yet” Then a heavy, cold wind comes and seemingly blows away the voice.

Not yet, what does that mean? He looks up to see the same silhouette but it is walking away from him. He finds himself drawn to whom the silhouette belongs to.

Then something runs up at him from behind. But Jon notices it too late and doesn’t have time to move out of the way. And Jon falls to the ground with a hard bang. As he opens his eyes….

The sun is peering through his window once again. He sits up and glances at his right hand. It’s their, it looks the same way it did when he went to sleep. He pinches his shoulder just to be sure he is awake.

Ow.. i’m awake. Relieved he gets up and stretches. His back is sore. The whites must have made him fight a little harder then he was used to he thinks to himself. He hears a familiar knock at the door. He walks over and opens it to let her in.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” she returns.

He turns around to head towards the bathroom, “I’ll be ready in a min-..”

She gasps, “Jon, did you get in a fight after getting off the elevator last night?” 

He turns back around confused, “no, it was rather uneventful. Why?”

She walks over to him and turns him around. She runs her hands down his back. “You may want to look in the mirror.” 

He walks to the bathroom and turns. What the fuck. Since when did that happen? Bruises. His back is covered in dark purple bruises. He thinks back to his dream, that was a dream, right? He didn’t actually get tackled to the ground.. Right?

“I feel bad for her.” Dany peers through the doorway with a small smirk.

“For who?” not sure of who she’s referring to.

“The woman who managed to do that, and is at the same time described as ‘uneventful’ ”

“I don’t know what you mean, the only woman that was here last night was my sister. She was telling me something.” He then recalls the photo. He rushes over to his bedroom and grabs the photo. He returns to Dany and held it out to her.

“My sister gave me this, this is the only thing anyone has on our mystery man.”

She takes the photo and examines it. “This photo really doesn’t give us much. There are many men in L.A alone that look like this.” she shrugs as she hands him the photo back.

“Yeah, I know. But it at least narrows down who to keep an eye out for on our missions.” offering some form of bright side to the photo.

“That’s very true, a white man with dark hair. Narrows the search from anyone who isn’t that.” she replies with a smile. “Now get ready, I have no intentions of being late.” 

. . .

“All set.” They head down the elevator, as they exit the elevator the see the same guy from earlier. A bit of guilt fills Jon’s head, from remembering mocking his grin last night. As they walk past they say ‘Good Morning’ to each other and they head out to his car.

. . .

As Jon and Dany enter the office, Jon walks to Sam’s desk. He puts the picture on it.

“What’s this?” Sam inquisits. 

“Our first lead.” Jon replies with a small smile. “This is the first thing on our mystery man.”

“Your joking, where did you get this?”

“Arya came by last night. She says that is all the Citadel knows about him as well.”

Sam glances at Jon knowingly, “and how did a low level Washington sector hunter, come to find herself this information?”

“You know, what she does... with her face. What does it matter Sam?” Jon huffs.

“Well how are we to explain where we got this photo, if someone notices that we are working off of it?” Sam puts down the photo, “we may not even be able to use this until you can give me a usable answer to that question.” Sam folds the photo and puts it in his desk, under a book.

“You’re right, as usual. We’ll just have to not let anyone in on our findings if the photo is what helped find them. That doesn’t mean we should pretend like we didn’t see it, and search blindly again.”

“I know, Jon. I was just making sure you didn’t go around spreading this photo around the office. Go, you should check your email.”

Jon nods and turns back to his desk. He sees Dany sitting in his chair and her feet up and sitting on the chair Sam brought up.

She glances back over at Jon with the same smirk, “You should go get a chair.”

He closes his eyes and rubs his temples. Before turning around and heading back down to grab another chair.

He returns with another chair. Ignoring the huge smirk Sam has on his face. He sets it down, and rolls Dany away from the desk in response to her taking her chairs from him. He pulls up his email.

Jon and Dany, There has been sightings of a moth hanging around an abandoned clothing factory downtown.  
That’s all.

Just another moth? Those are easy to deal with. 

“Let’s go.”

. . .

He parks the car by the curb outside of the buildings entrance. They equip themselves and walk in. Being as quiet as they can. Jon tries taking a few more steps, but Dany, abruptly pulls him back by the collar of his black shirt. Causing them both to tumble to the floor.

“What the fuck, what was that for Dany?” he grumbles rubbing his already sore back. He looks over at her and she’s pointing at something. He follows her finger to a thin wire. He scoots closer to get a better look at it. He gently runs his finger on it. Applying light pressure. It was pulled tight.

“It was a trap.” Dany whispers behind him. “I think we should leave, before we accidentally pull another trigger.”

He nods.

But before they could leave, the doors slam shut. The sound of metal clanking. They both push on the doors. Jon turns around and slides down the door to sit on the floor.

“Fuck, we’re locked in.” Jon groans.


	6. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get trapped, they must find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who come back to read the new chapters. :D xoxo

“Help!” Dany yells, banging on the doors. She runs her hands along the door, “the fuck,” she whispers. “There aren’t any door knobs on this side of the doors.”

“Well, we’re fucked.” Jon chuckles.

“Why are you laughing, this isn’t really funny.”

“No, it isn’t. I just found it slightly amusing that it was a report about a moth that got us here. I thought we were going to have an easy and quick day.”

She laughs, understanding it from that perspective. “Yeah, that’s a little funny I guess.” She leans her back against the door and slides down to sit next to Jon. She lets out a loud sigh.

“Do you still have your flashlights?” Jon asks.

“Yup, want me to turn one on?”

“Well, we can’t see anything otherwise. Maybe we can carefully work our way through the building and find a way out.” Jon suggests.

She pulls out one flashlight from her belt pocket and turns it on. A small stream of light shines through the room. They both get up and walk carefully over the wire and keep their eyes on the floor attempting to keep their situation from getting… anymore interesting.

They make it to some stairs. They hunch over and slowly walk up the stairs. The stairs are old wood and make small creaking sounds as they continue up. Jon takes another step, then quickly lunges to Dany and lays her flat to the stairs.

BANG

A shotgun fires off against the wall. The little rubble falling down onto them. Jon looks down to make sure she’s ok, only to realize how close they were to each other. He could feel her breathe and he knew she could feel his. Their noses brush against one another. Dany’s head attempts to close the distance, but Jon gets up and pulls her up. He then continues to lead them up the stairs. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the wire attached to the shotguns trigger.

He picks up the shotgun and hands it to Dany. He pushes the cinderblock that it was perched on to the side so they can make it all the way up the stairs. They find themselves at one end of a very long and narrow hallway. But at the end of the hallway they see and window that isn’t boarded up. They see light streaming through it.

Jon points, “There, we will get out through that.”

“And what jump out? We are quite a ways up, that was a lot of stairs Jon.” Dany replies.

He looks back at her, “have any other ideas?”

She stays quiet.

“I thought so, that’s our way out, like it or not.” He continues down the hallway. They are nearing the window. Dany trips and falls to the floor. She looks back and sees a wire by her ankle. 

“Jon, du-..” She doesn’t have time to finish that before a large blade comes swinging down.

Jon falls to the floor clutching the side of his head. He looks at one of his hands and sees blood. He sees something on the floor beside him. He leans over and picks it up.

“Ah your shitting me,” he holds it in the palm of his hand, “It sliced off a bit of my ear.” He puts the bit of ear in his pocket and kept going, keeping one hand over his ear.

“Jon are you okay?” Dany asks moving his hand so she can get a better look at it. “Well it is a very small part of your ear that came off, I guess that’s fortunate considering the other things that could have gotten sliced.” she attempts a small smirk. Which he returns, making her feel much better.

They get to the window and Dany uses the but of the shotgun to break the glass. She runs the bottom of the gun around the edges to get rid of the jagged points. She looks out and down to see exactly how high up they were.

Releasing a sigh of relief, “we’re not that high up.”

“That’s good to hear.” he mocks, his ear still bleeding. 

Dany crawls out, her arms hanging on the the window pane. Jon grabs her forearms and leans over trying to lower her more so that she doesn’t fall too far. Once he has reached as far as he can go without falling straight down himself, they both let go and she drops. She gets up and dusts off her jeans before stepping back. Jon swings his legs through the window, rolling over. Now it was his turn to grip the edge of the window pane. He looked over to his left and saw a drain pipe going down the outside of the building. He begins to scoot over carefully, until he is at the edge of the windows side. And creates a swinging momentum, until he is confident enough to let go and reach out to the pipe. He starts to slide down faster than intended, failing to get a good grip on the pipe. And he comes crashing into the ground landing straight on his ass.

“Fuck, I just can’t catch a break today.” he grunts out trying to stand up.

Dany rushes over to help him to his feet. Jon kneads his ass trying to calm the pain down a bit before they start walking over to the car. Once they both take a seat in the car, they both let out a loud sigh. And the loud sighs turn into small laughs. Quite a fucking week, he thinks to himself.

. . .

They drive to the nearest hospital. Jon just hopes maybe they can sew his missing ear piece back on and help it look a little more normal. Jon takes a seat in the waiting room and closes his eyes, feeling a little light headed from his ear.

“Excuse me, I need a doctor to look at his ear.” Dany exclaims at the front desk. The lady hold up a finger, telling her to wait ‘til she finishes her phone call. Dany leans over and grabs the phone out of her hand and puts it up to her ear, “Please hold,” and lays the phone down. “He needs a doctor, now.”

. . .

Dany walts back over to Jon and sits next to him, “They are getting a doctor.” she assures him.

“Really, this place is packed. I thought we were going to be waiting for a while.” 

“Nope.” 

He sees a smile on her lips, and knows she’s done something. He leans back, and winces, forgetting the bruises.

“After we’re done here, your coming to my apartment.” She states, grabbing a magazine from the table.

He leans over and starts looking at the magazine also, “what for?”

“I have a cream that should help your back feel better. I’ll put it on you, then maybe you’ll be able to get some sleep without worrying about your back.”

“Cream? They have creams for bruises?”

“I don’t know, the cream I have is a numbing cream. Your back should be numb when i’m through with you.” she teases, nudging his shoulder.

“Why do you have numbing cream?”

“Jon we fight for a living, the real question is why don’t you have numbing cream.”

“Touché once again.”

“Jon Snow?” a nurse reads out into the room.

Jon and Dany both stand up, the nurse looks perplexed.

“We’re together.” Dany says. “I mean not together, together. But like we have shown up together, together.” she stumbles to find the right words.

Jon helps her, “We work together.”

The nurse hides a small smile, “the doctor will see you now, follow me please.”

They walk down another hallway and they come up to a door, “Go on in.” She gestures for them to walk in. And then the door closes behind them. Jeez more hallways and doors closing, Jon laughs to himself.

The doctor holds out his hand, “Hi, i’m Dr. Grey, I will be helping you today.” Jon and Dany shake his hand.  
“So I assume the problems your ear,” He looks at Jon. “Unless you just like clutching your ears like that.”

“Oh was it the clutching of the ear that tipped you off? I thought the blood coating the left side of my body would be a bigger give away.”

“Girls, girls you are both pretty, now can we deal with his ear before it gets infected?” Dany chimes in.

“Ah yea, I don’t want that.” Jon agreed. Moving his hand off his ear. “Do you think you could make it look a little bit… well make it look more like it did?”

“Well you are missing a pi-..”

Jon pulls out the thin sliver of his ear that he had put in his pocket, he quickly blew on it then handed it over. Dany chuckled behind him.

“Ah.. well I guess I could try and stitch it back on after i have cleaned out the open area. We maybe able to keep you looking like you did.”

. . .

“Well 5 stitches later and you and done.” The Dr. Grey holds up a mirror. Jon slowly rotates his head to look at his ear. He runs his finger down it. They must have numbed it, cause he can’t feel his finger or the pain.

“Your no plastic surgeon, but i’d say it looks pretty good.” Jon jokes. “So am I good to go?”

“Yup,” Dr. Grey turns to go to the other side of the room and pulls open a drawer and grabs a little bottle. “Here, spray this on before you go to bed and after you wake up, until the bottle is empty. It should help keep it from getting infected while it heals.” Then he pulls out a little business card from his pocket and hands it to Jon, “If you need another doctors visit, just call me and i’ll come over. Free of charge.”

“Oh no it’s fine, i’ll come and pay like everyone els-..”

Dr. Grey cuts him off, “I know hunters when I see them, a couple of hunters saved my parents when I was younger. Remember call me if you need any help. I insist.” He waved them off with a smile.

“Thanks.” Jon says leaving the room.

. . .

Jon pulls up to their apartment building and parks. They grab their things and get in the elevator.

“Hold it, hold it please!” That one dude is running towards the elevator. Jon pushes the button to keep the door open. “Thank you.” He says. He looked over, “Ow, what happened to your ear?”

“Got cut.” Jon replies.

“I can see that.” the man laughs.

Ding

“Well i’d better be off, thanks again for holding the elevator.” And he walk off.

Ding

Jon takes a step, but then Dany grabs his arm. “Where are you going?”

“Uh, my apartment.”

“I said I was putting the cream on your back, remember?”

“Yes, I do. I was just going to drop off my belt and the little ear bottle.” And with that they both stepped out of the elevator.

He opened his door and hung his belt on a hook on the wall by the door. He went into the bathroom and he quickly rinsed his ear with the bottle, and put the bottle down on the side of his bathroom counter. Dany was just sitting on his couch waiting until he was done. He decided to quickly go into his room and put his sweat pants on and a white tank top. Putting his dirty clothes into a hamper by his bedroom door. I gotta do the laundry he reminded himself.

“Alright, i’m done.” He walked over to where Dany was sitting on the couch.

She looked up and nodded, “let’s go.”

. . .

The elevator opened onto her floor. They walked down to the end of the hall. She opened her door. He was a little shocked stepping into her apartment. It is very colorful. Multi colored pillows adorned her couch. Colorful paintings hung on the walls. To be honest, he was just impressed with how fast she was able to unpack. She set her things down on a end table by the door. And she draped her jacket on the end of the couch.

“This way.” She went into her room. He followed and saw that her bedroom was just as colorful as the rest of the apartment was. He liked that. The type of things they have to do as hunters, it’s nice to know someones capable of having a happy setting to come back to.

“Take off your top and lay on the bed.” She went out of the room. He assumed she was heading to her bathroom to get the cream. He did as she said. He heard her coming back into the room. She walked over to the side of the bed he was on. She climbed onto the bed and sat on him, ass to ass. She reached over for the bottle of cream and put some in her hand. She rubbed her hands around a little bit, warming it up before she started rubbing it on his back. The cream must not work too fast because he can still feel the bruises.

“Stop moving,” she scolded. “Or i’m gonna start smacking your back”

Jon purposely grunted loudly, “be quick about it then.”

She ran the cream over his shoulders. Down the middle of his back, feeling his spine as she did. She ran her hands on the expanse of both sides of his back. She put more cream on her hands and rubbed it down his left side, then his right. She got it on his shoulder blades. She rubbed it on his lower back. Her thumbs slightly brushing under the hems of his sweats.

“Does your butt still hurt?” she asked.

“A little but I don’t need cream for it.”

“Non sense.” then she tugged down his pants, not all the way. But just to where it was now sitting right under his ass. She reached over and put a little more cream on her hands. Warming it up on her palms. Then she softly palmed his left cheek. The top of it, sliding her hand down the the outside of it. Then the bottom. She then did the same but to his right cheek. She started at the top, worked her way down the side and finished on the bottom. She then quickly pulled his pants back up and hopped off of him.

“There, all done.” She grabbed the cream and brought it back into her bathroom. When she came back, he was still laying down. “I’m done..” still no response. She walked over and could hear quiet snoring. 

He was asleep.


	7. The New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whom is this mystery man, well something slightly interesting comes up about him...

“Jon.” it was that same voice again. He was looking for the silhouette. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly began to turn around to see who was grabbing his shoulder. And found himself inches away from the the feminine figure. Yet he still could not see her face. Her voice however, is beginning to feel much more, familiar to him. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his neck. Soft, he thought. Her hand were soft. She ran her fingers up his neck to his face. Her thumb softly caressing his cheek. He leans into her touch.

“I love you Jon,” she brought up her other and and ran her fingers through his hair, “do you love me too?” 

There it was once again. A confession of affection, followed by her asking if he feels the same. He felt weird because he hasn’t the slightest idea on who she is, but he thinks he does feel something strong for her. 

There then is a loud noise. Him and the silhouette both look in the direction of the sound. It’s the same running figure that had tackled him last time. He looks back to where she stood, but she was gone. He then attempted to run from the figure running at him. But his feet wouldn’t move. He was straining all the muscles in his leg, trying incredibly hard to get his legs to move. But they did not budge. He looked back to see the figure, he suddenly realized there was another figure right behind the initial one. Two, there were two people running at him.

They lunge at him once again. This time they were scratching at him. Clawing at his face.

“Aaaah!” Jon screamed himself awake. Immediately sitting up. His face felt like it was burning. His face was dripping in sweat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, until he reached his left eye. He winced in pain and looked back at his hand.

Blood.

He was bleeding. His eyes began to adjust to his surroundings. It was not his room he quickly noticed. He began to feel something moving under the covers. He lifted the blanket to see hair, long and wavy silver hair. Dany’s hair. She was cuddled up, one of her arms laid across him. He gently moved her arm off, and began to slide out of the bed as quickly and quietly as he could. Once out he walked off to the bathroom.

He quickly looked in the mirror to see what was bleeding on his face. He noticed a couple of deep cuts. One went down over his eye, and a second one curved around the same eye. There were also a few more shallow scratches on his face. Covering from his forehead to his cheeks. To the bridge of his nose to his chin.

“I must be cursed.” Jon mutters. He has trouble hiding the concern in his face, my dreams, they somehow manage to affect me in my real life.

“Jon?” Dany is looking at him with concern at the entrance to the bathroom. “Oh my god, what happened to your face?” she walked over and grabbed his chin. Moving his face to get a better look at the marks. She opened her mirror and grabbed medicine. She put a little bit of it on her finger and she started putting it on his cuts and scratches. After she finished she had brought him to her couch and they sat down.

“Tell me what’s going on with you.” she demands.

He isn’t sure if he should tell her everything about his dreams or just the figure that attacks him.

“I have recently had a couple of dreams. Where I have continued to be attacked. I don’t even know who is attacking me. I don’t know anything about any of it, really.” After he was finished, he was examining her expression. He wasn’t quite sure if it was disbelief, or just processing it. Maybe both. 

Dany pursed her lips, then licked them. “So.. you have dreams. And in those dreams someone you can’t identify attacks you. And the injuries you sustain from the attack transfers to you in real life. Is that right?”

“Yes, do you not believe me?”

“No, I do. I mean jesus Jon look at your back and face. Something is obviously happening. I just haven’t the slightest clue on how to explain it.”

“Look, could you keep this between us? I just don’t want to concern anyone else about it until I have a better understanding on what may be happening.”

She let out a sigh, “don’t worry, if you don’t want anyone to know. I won’t be the one telling them.” She offered a small smile.

He returned with a smile of his own. “At least its the weekend, we get a couple days to ourselves.”

“Yes, thank god for weekends.”

Jon looked at the clock on the wall. “I need to go, i’m having lunch with a couple of people today.”

“Oh yeah, that’s fine. I am actually meeting up with a friend as well.”

He gets up, he quickly goes to the bedroom to grab his tank top that he had on before she put the numbing cream on his back. They said their goodbyes as he went into the elevator.

. . .

Once he is in his apartment, he stretches before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

After finishing his shower and getting dressed. His phone starts ringing. He answers it.

“Hey Robb.”

“I was just leaving.” He grabbed his jacket and slipped on some shoes.

“I’ll be there soon, should be no more than 15 minutes if traffic treats me well today. I’ll see you soon, bye Robb.” He grabs his keys and is out the door.

. . .

He walks through the door of the cafe that they always meet up at. He sees Robb and Theon sitting in a booth in a corner. Robb sees Jon and waves him over.

“Hey guys.” Jon gives them both a quick hug before they sat down.

“That’s Jon for ya, the last to show up and the first to leave.” Theon jokes.

“Shut up.” Jon holds back a smile.

They spent an hour talking, catching each other up about one another's week. After a while Robb and Theon shared a concerned look. Jon noticed it.

“What’s up?” Jon pulled his hair back then rested his elbows on the table. “If you guys have something to tell me, just say it.”

“You remember when Arya was here right?” Robb asks.

“Yes, she saw me for a few minutes. Why?”

“Well, she gave me and Theon a picture and asked if we could enhance the picture. Make it less blurry.” Theon pulled out a folded piece of paper from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Jon. Jon unfolded the paper and looked at the picture. He looks back at them.

“So you guys couldn’t enhance it?” Jon asks.

“We did.” Theon replies.

“But it looks exactly the same as it did to begin with.” Jon says perplexed.

“Exactly, we are not sure how to explain it. But that’s just how it looks.” Robb says.

Jon looks back at the photo. Does that mean this is how his face looks? Or is he a monster whose face is obscured in photos and videos? Jon isn’t sure if this new information helps or not.

The pagers on Theon’s and Robb’s belts start buzzing. 

“Well we must be off. It was good to see you Jon. Same thing next week?” 

“Of course Robb. You two have a good day.”

“You too Jon.” Theon says. They all share another hug before taking off.

Jon heads back home, I need to tell Dany about what Robb and Theon has discovered.


	8. The New Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a new companion. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but, I hope you like it all the same. :D

Jon knocks on Dany’s front door. He waits a minute but no response. He knocks again. He was about to leave and head back to the elevator, but the door opened. He looked back and noticed it wasn’t Dany. He sees a slender woman, with a soft caramel complexion and short curls. She isn’t Dany but she’s still very pretty.

“Hi, may I help you?” The woman asks.

“Uh yes, is Dany home?”

“Oh yea, let me go get her.” She turns and walks off.

He waits for a couple of minutes in the hallway, before Dany shows up at the door to greet him.

“Oh, hey Jon. Did something happen?”

“It can wait, you have company. I’d hate to interrupt. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, completely. Have fun with..”

“Missandei.” Dany finished with a smile.

“I’ll see you later.”

They said their farewells for the evening. As Jon was in the elevator coming down to his floor, he looked at that picture once more before the doors opened. He went into his apartment to find a small pup running up to him. An all white dire wolf pup. Jon was caught off guard, he doesn’t recall ever getting a pet. Just then his phone rang. He answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jon, you home yet?” It was Robb.

“Yes, I am. Why do you ask?” He could hear Robb snickering over the phone.

“As me and Theon were heading to work, we ran across a couple of pups. We decided to pick them up. We brought you one. You know to keep you company. Since you are all alone, and seem to not be doing anything to change that. If you can’t get a one kind of cutie, you should have another kind.”

Jon started rubbing his temples. “Robb I don’t need a girl, or a pet.” Jon countered.

“Jon, dire wolves grow big and they grow fast. And with your job, having extra home security does not hurt. Promise you’ll keep him, for me if not you.”

Jon let out a sigh, “yes Robb. I’ll keep him.” Jon was watching him rolling around the floor. “Hate to admit it but he is cute as fuck.”

They both chuckled.

“Jon, take care of yourself.”

“Same to you Robb.”

Jon put his phone down on the counter, then bent down to pet his new roomie.

“Ghost.” he whispered. “I like that.”

He decided to go to a store, to get him some things. Toys, food and a leash. He opened his front door right as Dany was about to knock.

“Jesus Jon, did you know I was about to knock? Or do you just have impeccable timing?” Dany said in jest.

“I was just heading out to do a little shopping.” And as if on cue, Ghost came tumbling after Dany’s feet.

Dany made a wide smile, “and who is this?” She knelt down to pet him. She looked back up at Jon, “did you always had him, and I just didn’t notice?”

“My brother dropped him off at some recently. He found a few and decided I needed some company.”

“You do.” Dany butted in, still petting Ghost.

“I do?”

“You do, everyone does.” Dany replied. “Were you going shopping for this guy?”

“Yeah, I figured I should get some things now before I forget later.”

“I’ll stay and keep this little guy company while you go do that.” Dany offered.

“What about.. Missandei?”

“What about Missandei?”

“She not waiting for you right now?”

“Oh she just left. I’ll stay here. Go, go. I don’t mind, really.”

“Alright, i’ll be back shortly.” And with that Jon left for the store.

. . .

He made it to Pet Smart. He headed towards the section that held things for larger dogs. He reached for a small bed that would fit Ghost’s size now, but remembers what Robb said about them growing big and growing fast. He instead reaches for the largest one they had. After he pushed his buggy further down the row and grabbed one of the largest bags of dog food as well. He figures going big is better than small. He sees some treats, why the hell not he thinks. And grabs a couple bags of different treats. He grabs a long and thick leash and matching collar.

“Am I missing anything?” he thinks out loud to himself. Then he thinks to get dog bowls for the food and water. He grabs some sturdy ceramic bowls with a little gray wolf painted on it, fitting he thinks. He looks at the buggy that was empty but now has at least 50 pounds of weight on it, and shutters at what the buggy would look like if it were a child rather than Ghost. And strolls to the checkout line. He stands there looking around trying to pretend that he doesn’t notice the thin, fair skinned woman with unruly red hair was flirting with him. Nothing against her, it’s just she is flirting with the wrong person and the wrong time. Anyway he has just gotten some new company. Once he gets his receipt he heads back to his car and puts all in the trunk, aside from the bed, that he puts in the back seat.

. . .

He makes it back to the apartment building, he takes the bed under one harm and the large bag of dog food under the other and carries that in. He rushes down the stairs to grab the remaining bags, locks his car and starts setting up his set up for where to put all of it. Most of it made it into the kitchen. It took him longer than he thought, not realizing how late it had gotten. Once he’s done putting it all away he sees Dany and Ghost cuddled up and fast asleep on his couch. He goes to one of his closets and grabs an extra blanket and puts it over them. Before going to his own bed to sleep himself.


	9. The Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably put out chapter 10 not too long after this one. Just as a thanks for those of you who are still reading it. And plus my chapters aren't that long anyhow, so I need to give you all a proper amount of story. :P Enjoy

“Hey you.” It’s her again. But it takes less time before she is near him this time around. He immediately feels fingers brushing the back of his neck. Making his hairs stand and his limbs tingle at the feel of her. He feels a pair of soft and supple lips on the side of his neck. Leaving a trail of wet kisses along his neck trailing down and across his shoulder. A pair of hands slowly running up his sides making there way up over his abdomen, and they settle on his chest. A body brushes up against his back. He brings up his own hands up her wrists and settles his hands on top of hers. Their fingers interlocking. He doesn’t know who she is still but the pain that follows these moments almost seem worth it to him. Her mouth makes its way up to his ear and whispers,

“Jon, I love you. And even if you don’t say it, I know you love me too. It’s fine if you never say it to me, your lips communicate in full paragraphs when we are not speaking.” She then quickly unlock their fingers and grabs his shoulders to spin him around so that she can see his face, even though he still can’t see hers. She grabs his face and tells him,

“You must find him, if you take too long to find that man…” Her head drops looking at the ground. “I’m afraid you and I will not be capable of having a future, together. You will lose me forever.”

It is at that moment that he is supposed to know her. He is supposed to figure out who this silhouette is. Maybe he already knows her, maybe he will find her somewhere. And the mention of a man to tear them apart, it must be. It has to be the one that they have been warned about. The thought terrifies him to think about. Jon begins to worry, the pleasantries of her presence is lasting longer than it ever has. This must mean the next attack he suffers may be a big one.

Her soft hands begin to retreat from his body, he is already missing their touch. And she is backing away from him slowly.

“Wait, can you tell me who you are. At least a clue or hint. Something… anything.” he pleads. 

She begins to laugh, “Jon, I have provided you all the clues already. You are just having trouble connecting them all to the same person.” She turns around and before she fully walks away from him she whispers, “find me.” And just like that she vanishes into the dark. He is stuck standing there all alone. Waiting for what he knows will come next. He turns and sees the figure once again. Running at full speed towards Jon, but this time it’s different. It’s just the one figure rather than the two last time. But there's something in its hand. It has a weapon. He can’t tell what it is supposed to be until it stops abruptly. It raises its arms to reveal a bow. Again Jon tries to flea, but his legs fail him again. The figure notches an arrow and slowly raises the bow once again. They slowly move it around trying to get the right aim. Where it is trying to hit, he is unsure. It scares him all the same.

Wake up, wake up. He tries to wake himself up before the arrow is released. But he can’t seem to escape. With the figures other hand they slowly draw back the bow string. Their form is impressive. And before he can’t think about anything else they let go.

The air sings as the bow flies through the air. The feathers bristle at the wind. The Arrow slowly rotating as it is making its way to Jon's body. The arrow finally makes it to its target. The arrow piercing Jon’s thigh. It hurts like hell but he already knows that it didn’t hit any major organ. At first he wonders if they missed, but he glances back up at the figure. They are doubled over slapping their thigh. It’s laughing, taking joy in inflicting pain. He can already tell he is a cruel bastard. For a second Jon wonders, could that be who they are looking for. Could these dreams be clueing him in on the mystery man.

“Jon, Jon!” he hears someone yelling. He can feel someone shaking him. His eyes open slightly to see silver hair. The hair is on a head with fair skin and bright purple eyes. Her eyebrows raised in concern. He shakes his head to realize Dany was trying to wake him. He tries to sit up but that’s when he realizes the pain shooting through his leg. Fuck, his leg he thinks. He pulls the blanket off of him to see the blood coating his sheets. Dany’s face looks horrified. He looks back down at his thigh, he doesn’t see an arrow but he sees where it was. Dany runs off out of the room. He isn’t sure where she is going, but is more concerned with the state his leg is in. He reaches over on the floor to his pants he was wearing yesterday. He was too tired to change, he had opted for just sleeping in his boxers. He grabbed the pants and takes off the belt. He begins to wrap it around his leg just above the wound, in an attempt to at least slow down the bleeding. After he does that he uses his arms to sit up. Before he tries to get up Dany is rushing back into the bedroom.

“I just called Dr. Grey, he’s on his way over.” She rushes over to put a towel that she had grabbed from his bathroom and putting it on his open wound and applies pressure to further help with the bleeding. Her other hand reaches out to hold one of his. She keep talking to him to make sure he stays awake. Jon had originally thought that the arrow didn’t hit anything important but his leg is bleeding too much to have not hit something not good. He stares at Dany’s face for what felt like hours, but wasn’t that long. Before long, Jon sees Dr. Grey’s face. Once he sees him, he passes out.


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey comes to Jon's rescue.

Birds were chirping, the window must have been open for it to be that loud. Opening one eye he could see Dany in the corner sitting in the chair there. Reaching over to his leg, he could feel it wrapped. It still hurt but feels much better. He sits up, waiting for a moment before trying to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Wiggling his toes, then he puts a little pressure on his legs to get up. 

“You are up.”

He looks over to Dany again, but she was still sleeping. He looks over to the door and sees Dr. Grey.

“Thanks to you, i’d probably be dead by now if no one was able to help,” he looks back over to Dany, “how long has she been here for?”

“The whole time. She never left this room.”

Must have had a look of disbelief on his face because Dr. Grey chuckled and walk over to Jon. He leaned down to check his leg before grabbing his arm and helping him up.

“So where are we headed? The kitchen, the living room or the bathroom?” Dr. Grey asks with a small smile.

“I’d like to take a piss, so the bathroom.”

Dr. Grey helped him to the bathroom and he turned around but didn’t leave, just in case Jon fell or needed help with something else.

“So can I get a first name or nickname doctor? I mean you’ve helped me out several times and probably will help us out more later. It would be nice to be friends, or buds.” 

“Grey, most people call me Grey.”

“Grey it is.” Jon finished up, and shook before flushing. Once he flushed Grey turned around to help Jon back to the bedroom. He laid back down. 

“Were you here the whole time too Grey?”

“No, I still had work. But I let Daenerys know to call me anytime if I was needed. Plus someone needed to bring her food, since she wasn’t leaving.” he laughed.

“Grey can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Is there any medical explanation for having… dreams and when you get hurt in them, the injuries show up on your real body? Is there a chance that maybe i’m sleepwalking, harming myself. Or do I just sound as nuts as I feel?”

He looked at Jon for a minute, pondering what was asked. “I am unaware of anyone doing that. I’m not saying it isn’t, I just don’t know if there is anything like that for sure. Is that what’s been happening to you? I mean i’ve seen your ear, back, face and now your leg.”

Jon interrupted, “my ear was something else.”

“But everything else was from… your dreams?”

He nodded.

“Jon if that’s true, that is incredibly concerning. I am not sure in which order it’s been happening but i’d assume it’s only gotten worse. The latest being you almost bleeding out from your leg. I’m no monster hunting expert, but is there anything that maybe causes dreams or hallucinations like that?”

Jon’s eyes got really wide. “Holy shit.” Jon never thought about the dreams being caused by some creature. He doesn’t remember learning about one. But it’s been a few years before he was in the academy. Jon and Dany has work tomorrow, he will ask Sam if he knows of anyone that can do that. He gets drawn out of his thoughts when Dany starts to talk.

“Jon? Hey your up.” She rubs her eyes then walks over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, thanks to you also. Quick to call Grey over.”

She puts her hand on his leg, “feeling better?”

“Yeah, I mean I won’t be winning any marathons anytime soon but i’m already getting on my feet.”

Grey coughs audibly.

“Okay i’m on my feet, with help. But I don’t think it will take too long before I can walk around like a pro.”

She grabs Jon’s hand, “do you ever blame me.. for this?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“While I was waiting here, I just started thinking. It’s either an unfortunate coincidence or I somehow caused it.” Unless you were having these things happening to you before I showed up.”

Jon never really thought about it that way. But he doesn’t believe that she deserves any blame for any of this. If anything the man everyone is concerning themselves with may hold more blame than she does. He feels like he needs to say something to reassure her. “I haven’t thought that, and I refuse to. Dany the only thing I do know is that you have helped me since showing up. I’d hate to know what would have happened in these situations had you never showed up, partner.” When she smiles he feels much better, laying is head back down on the pillow.

“Well I must be leaving, it is getting late. But if your leg starts looking or feeling bad don’t be afraid to call me, got it?”

“I will, thank you for everything Grey.”

Grey turns and leaves the room, then he hears him opening then closing the front door. Dany begins to get up and grabs her coat that was laying on the chair.

“Would it be asking a lot if I asked you to not leave?”

She turns around with a small smirk, “I was only going to put my coat on the coat rack out by the front door.” She gets up and walks out, then returns shortly. “Could I borrow one of your shorts or sweats? As much as I love my skinny jeans, they are not my first choice to sleep in.”

“Go for it. They are in the dresser in the top drawer.”

She opens the drawer and finds some grey sweatpants. She starts to unbutton her jeans. He looks the other way while she changes. He hears her pants sliding down her legs, then he hears her laying it down on top of the dresser. The looser fabric sounds, she must be slipping into his sweats right now.

“Done.”

He looks over and she is tightening the draw strings and ties it into a little bow. She looks over at Jon, he quickly scoots over. She walks over and lays down next to him. They both look straight up at the ceiling. It is then they realize their are sounds coming from the room above his. At that realization they look at each other with wide eyes.

That’s Dany’s apartment.


	11. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was someone in Dany's apartment...

Jon begins to try and get up sliding out. Dany runs around to help him. With his arm around her shoulder, they slowly start for the front door. He leans against the wall while Dany helps him put on a hoodie. Then they start for the elevator. It opens and they see the same neighbor once again. He smiles at them.

“Hello again,” he greets them.

They return a hello, trying not to show concern. The elevator was heading down first, then the man walks out waving them off. They push the button to head back up to Dany’s floor. Once they make it up, they make it over to Dany’s door. She was pulling out her keys but Jon saw a little crack in the door and with his free hand pushed it open. She puts her keys into her pocket and they slowly enter the apartment.

The pillows were on the floor, the coffee table flipped over. Books and paper scattered around. Every room in there was made into a big mess.

“Is there anything that you can notice is missing?” he asks her.

“No, I don’t own too many expensive things. I see my laptop on the kitchen counter. And they tipped over my jewelry box but, the jewelry is just scattered on the floor. And my tv is still on the stand. Other than those, I don’t see what else they would have taken if not those.” 

“Well if they weren’t here to burglarize you, why else were they here?”

“Maybe for me. I mean we are monster hunters. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them came for me before I could find them.”

Furrowing his brows, he looks at her. “You don’t think that guy that we see in the elevator did this do you? I mean why was he up here, he was going down when we came in, but everytime we go up, he gets off on the floor below mine.”

They hold eye contact for a minute before they both seemingly come to the same conclusion. Almost in unison, “It’s him!”

“It has to be, i’ve lived here for years and have never saw him until recently. Around the same time we get all these warnings about a guy that may be causing more problems here. Then he is coming down from possibly this floor right before we get here to find it in a major mess.”

“Jon, should we tell Sam?”

Rubbing his chin for a second thinking about it. “No, we need one more thing before we come to any conclusions.”

“And what would that be?”

“We need to take a picture of him.”

“Jon, what does a picture prove?”

“So I was meaning to tell you, I just never had the chance. When I came up you were busy talking to your friend, but when I left to see my brother and Then, they told me my sister had given them a copy of the photo she gave me. She had asked them to enhance the photo to make a less blurry one. But they said when they did it stayed the same. I am thinking maybe who were dealing with isn't a man exactly. That maybe he can't have picture properly taken. I know it maybe a stretch but it could be worth a shot. If i’m wrong, then I am wrong but if i'm right, that changes a lot.”

She stared at him while she absorbed all of that. 

“Okay.” She looked back at her apartment, “then why go through the trouble of doing all this?” 

“Maybe a threat or they were looking for something.” 

“I don't know what they would be looking for.”

“Maybe he knows you are a monster Hunter and was looking to see if there was any indication that we know something. If that is the case I need to grab the picture on my nightstand and keep it at the office. I'm sure the same thing may happen to my apartment sometime soon.”

She nods and turns them around to walk out the front door.

“Wait, what about your apartment?”

“I will worry about cleaning it up tomorrow, right now I just want to not think about this, I just want to sleep.”

He gives a small nod and they head back down to his apartment. They make it to his bedroom and lay down. She continues to rest her hand on his chest. He brings up his hand to hold it. And they both fall asleep.

. . .

“Stop, get out!” He wakes up to screaming. He rapidly looks around to find Dany fighting with someone in his living room. Adrenaline pumping through his system he immediately gets up and rushes over as fast as he can. The man has a mask on. He rushes to grab the handle of longclaw but before he can pull it out of the belt the man shoves Dany, her head hitting a table, knocking her out. 

The masked man grabs Jon’s arm and the other hand grabbing the back of his neck. He drags him over and slams Jon’s face onto the counter top of the kitchen island. Blood starts gushing out of his nose. He can taste it on his lips. Jon falls onto the floor, and his hands get pulled behind his back. The masked man ties his hands behind his back, he whistles and two other men in masks rush in and pick Jon up. They carry him out. The man looks back at Dany unconscious on the floor contemplating what to do. Before deciding to grab a marker on a desk by the wall and writing something on the wall before closing the door and leaving her there. Jon is thrown into a van once in a bag is put over his head. They hit him with something hard knocking him out.


	12. The License Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys must put together clues to find Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a first time Daenerys POV situation. I usually tell stories in a narrative mode, and this one was seen mostly through Jon's eyes. But Dany gets some shining spot lights.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Dany feels something wet on her face. She slowly opens her eyes to see little Ghost licking her face. She brings her hand up to run a finger down his chin. A pounding in her head helps her realize what had happened earlier. She rushes to her feet looking for Jon. She runs to the bathroom, to the bedroom then back into the living room. The place was a mess. She looked on the wall and saw a message written for her to see.

‘Don’t look for him’ was written. 

“Fuck that.”

She closed her eyes trying to remember as much as she could. She remembered hearing something shatter on the floor on the kitchen tiles. That was what initially woke her. She looked up to see what it was but saw a dark figure walking around. Her heart began to race. She tried shaking Jon but he wasn’t waking up. So she quietly climbed out of bed. She saw a bat by the couch, she figured if she could just get to it on time. She kept her back against the wall as she got closer to the bedroom door.

She peeked out to see where in the living room the man currently was. He wasn’t a very large man but she saw a knife holster on his hip. She couldn’t see one but she kept an open assumption of a gun on him somewhere as well. She took a couple of deep breaths before running to the bat. But he saw her quickly and ran towards her. Her fingers grazed the handle of the bat before she was tackled to the ground. She threw a couple of punches. One got his face, making him wince. He returned with a few hits himself.

She pushed him off and got to her feet. He was standing in front of the bat she wanted. He kicked it to the other side of the room. She kicked him on the leg but right after he grabbed her leg. With her other leg she jumped and turned out of his grip with another roundhouse kick to his head. He clutched the side of his head.

“Bitch.”

“Why are you doing this?” she demanded to know.

He started laughing, hysterically even. “I can’t let a couple of hunters continue to ruin what i’m trying to do can i?” With that he ran right into her and brought her to the floor once more.

“Stop, get out!” She yelled. A minute after that is when she saw Jon running in. After glancing at him she was tossed. That’s all she could remember. Rubbing her head.

“Jon.” she whispered. 

She quickly grabbed Jon’s car keys and ran to his car. She drove straight for the office. It was early but she had hoped that someone was there. She drove as fast as she could, avoiding a speed that would get her pulled over. 

Finally she made it to the office. She ran up the stairs and pushed open the doors. Her eyes roaming the room. She let out a sigh of relief to see Sam at his desk.

“Daenerys? What happened, your lip it's bleeding.”

“Sam, Jon’s in trouble.” She runs over to his desk. She gives Sam a quick rundown of what happened. Getting him caught up as fast as she could.

“Okay, okay. How long ago did this all happen?”

“I don’t know, maybe 30 minutes to an hour. I was unconscious for a little bit. My head still hurts, it’s all a little fuzzy.”

Sam turns his attention back to his computer.

“What are you doing?”

“I had set up my own cameras outside of Jon’s apartment and the building. I put cameras around a couple feet around it as well. The moment he told me that they didn’t have cameras in that building, I didn’t like that. But considering he refused to move, I had to put up some cameras. With what we do, he does something like this was bound to happen.”

A few more minutes and the screen has footage from outside the apartment on it. He goes back, rewinding the tape until they see Jon being carried into a van.

“There, that’s him.” Dany pointed.

Sam paused and zoomed as far as he could onto the plate and screenshotted it, printing it out.

“Take this to Jon’s brother, he should be able to enhance this picture, maybe enough to make out the plate.” Sam grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Robb’s name and number. She called the number. A few rings go off before someone answers.

“Hello?”

“Is this Robb?”

“This is he, who may I ask is calling?”

“I’m Daenerys, Jon’s partner.”

“Oh, it’s nice to-”

“Look there is no time to make formal introductions, Jon is in danger. He had been taken by someone. If I had to guess i’d say it’s the man we have been warned about.”

“When, when did this happen?”

“Not long, and hour and a half maybe. Look I have this picture of the van’s license plate, I know it’s late but could-”

“Yes, of course. Come over to my office as soon as you can.” He gave her the address. She hung up and said bye to Sam and was off to get this picture enhanced.


	13. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Jon's up to.

His eyes were opening and closing. His head hurt like hell. His wrists still bound together. It felt like he was still in the van. But now he couldn’t see anything on account of the bag. But he could hear them. Hear them talking to each other.

“Why didn’t we grab her either?”

“I already told you, this is a game. And games need to be fair.”

“That’s nuts, why not just take all the damn chess pieces for oneself. We could of had them both right now. Slit their throats and be done with it.”

“Slit their throats? We need to get information first dumb ass. Death is obviously the finale of this game, but we need to know what they know first. To keep in the lead.”

“You’re right. Fine, fine.”

These dudes are fucking mad. They go over a speed bump and Jon’s head slams back onto the floor of the van. He winces.

“Did you hear that, I think he’s awake.”

There is some shuffling then they take off the bag. Jon makes eye contact with one of them. Those eyes felt familiar.

“Do I know yo-” He gets hit in the head and the bag put back on.

The van comes to a stop and they all get out, couple of them grabbing Jon and bringing him somewhere. They set him down on a floor. Then his hands get free from the restraints. He tried to fight his way up once released but each wrist is grabbed and they drag him back. His back hitting a fence. They bring up his arms and tie his wrists once more each one up and out. They tie is ankles too. His body making and X shape. Once fully stuck they remove the bag from his head. He looks around. It’s dark, but it looks like an abandoned building, a factory maybe. He sees a man slowly walk up to Jon.

“This will not be fun for you. But if you answer all my questions, I will end it quickly for you. But if you don’t..” he walked over to a tray, and took of the rag on top of it, revealing many different tools. Knives and pliers. “It will end slowly and painfully. How it goes down all depends on you, Jon.”

“Your voice,” Jon takes a few deep breaths, “your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?”

He starts laughing, doubling over and slapping his thigh. Jon’s breathing hitches. His dream, the man who shot the arrow at him, did that same thing. Jon’s heart starts pounding. The man with a mask slowly walks over to Jon.

“Oh Jon, I bet it’s killing you right now. Heart’s probably pounding, head spinning. I will do you one favor.” He steps a little closer and slowly removes his mask.

There he was standing in front of Jon. The man from the elevator. The man from the picture. He’s standing there, smiling widely, clearly enjoying the expression on Jon’s face.

“You? It was you this whole time?”

“Yes, me. It was so boring living in that dull apartment building. But it paid off,” gesturing to Jon.

Jon brought his head down. Looking at the floor. Feeling stupid. He closes his eyes.

“Now, i’m still talking, open your eyes.” 

Jon didn’t.

“Jon. Open. Your. Eyes.” 

He heard something and then felt sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked up to see a scalpel in it.

“You are mad if you think i’m going to help you. Kill me, get it over with.”

He let out a sigh, “you weren’t listening were you. If you tell me what I want to hear, then I will kill you. But if you don’t, you will not be dying. Not for a while anyway.” He reaches up and takes out the scalpel, laying back down on the tray. 

Blood dripping down the side of Jon’s chest. Warm and soft, it was almost comforting.

“Well Jon, unfortunately it’s getting late. A little after midnight actually. I need my sleep. But don’t worry, you’ll get to see me tomorrow.” He turned and walked away.

Jon brought his head up. He had just noticed there was no roof. Must have collapsed a while ago. He could see the sky. The nights were getting colder. He started counting stars, he kept counting until he could fall asleep.

He was awoken abruptly. He shivered aggressively. A bucket of cold water was thrown on him. All he had was his sweats from when he was sleeping. His exposed skin rippling with goosebumps. Some of his hair damp on his face. He looked up to see him.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, how rude of me. I never properly introduced myself did I. Hi, my name is Ramsay. Ramsay Bolton.”

Right after that, he punched Jon in the face. Rocking heads back to hit the fence. Then another hit to his abdomen. Knocking the wind out of him. Ramsay then turned and sat in a chair. Crossing his legs.

“So Jon, what do you know?”

“Know about what, we didn’t even know who you were.”

Ramsay clenched his jaw, “what have you been told?”

“Nothing.”

“Jon try again.”

Jon spat on the floor by Ramsay’s feet, “nothing.”

Ramsay got back up and walked over to the tray, “Jon remember, you are the one making this hard for you. Not me.” He picked something up and walked over to Jon. Jon let out a loud scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... about what is happening to Jon. 
> 
> But hope you enjoyed it still.


	14. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find him.

Dany made it to the address Robb had given her. She ran in and was looking for, she wasn’t quite sure who she was looking for. Someone who looked like Jon. A man with curly auburn hair walked over to her.

“You must me Daenerys.”

“Are you Robb?”

“That’s me, do you have the picture?”

She handed it to him. He walked off and she followed not far behind. He walked over to a big machine, like an oversize printer. He opened something and put the picture in it face down. He walked over to a monitor nearby. He pushed a few buttons. Then the machine started making some noises. A couple minutes of that, then he finally pulls up the image on his screen. It slowly was getting less pixelated. The plate was becoming more readable. She grabbed a pen and paper and started writing it down once she got it she excused herself and ran off back to the car.

She called the office and Sam picked up almost immediately.

“Dany? Did you get it?”

“Yes, I have the plate. Can you track it down?”

“I can, but it might take a bit of time. It will scan all the plates on the roads looking for the same sequence of numbers and letters.”

“Sam, how long is ‘a bit of time’?”

“I don’t know, it could take hours, maybe a day or two.”

“Sam, Jon may not have a day or two.”

“Dany, don’t you think I understand that. He’s been my friend for years. I will do anything I can for him. But I can’t do the impossible. Let’s make this faster read me the plate.”

She began reading it off to him, he read it back to her to be sure he had it right. Once confirmed he put out the search. Dany drove slightly faster to make it to the office. Once she got there she came in and grabbed a chair and brought it up next to Sam. They both sat there. Waiting while looking at the screen. She was starting to fall asleep, before she heard a beeping sound. Sam and Dany looked closely. 

“It found the plate.” 

“Where, where is it?”

“It’s outside of an old soda factory.”

Dany started to get up, but Sam reached out for her arm.

“Wait you can’t just go there.”

“Why not? Because we know nothing. You don’t know how many people are there. You don’t know what floor Jon’s being held at. Plus you are sore, bruised and tired. You were about to leave and go alone. I bet you weren’t going to head to the apartment to grab your weapons. Dany we need to do a little waiting to see what we are dealing with.”

“What would you have me do?”

“Go get some sleep. I will use one of our drones to see if I can’t get a better look at the situation. Once I have it. I will tell you all of it. You will be rested and armed. With back up. Once we have that, the odds of getting Jon back alive are much better. Daenerys, using your heart instead of your head will get him killed right now. Please, let’s do it my way.”

“Fine, you’re right. I just don’t feel, safe going back there. I’m going to sleep here. She walks over to the couch against the wall and lays down. She closed her eyes.

“Dany, Dany wake up.” Her eyes flutter open. She sees Sam. 

“You must have been in a big need of sleep, you slept nearly the whole day. Anyway I think I understand our situation.”

At that she got up and rubbed her temples. “Tell me.”

Sam walks over to his computer. She followed.

“So, i’ve been watching this. The vans left shortly after you went to sleep. And returned several hours later. They stayed there for several more hours before leaving again. They haven’t returned since then. So if i’m to assume this will be repeated again tomorrow. They should be gone during the night. They may have some men posted to keep watch but I think there may be less men there at night. I think you should go at night an hour or so after the vans leave. Luckily the roof isn’t there any longer. And I flew the drone above it, I saw Jon. He is at the top level.”

“You saw Jon? Could I see him?”

“I don’t think you want to see-”

“Sam, show me Jon.”

He huffed before grabbing the controller for the drone. The little screen was in front of them. He flew it over the top and lowered it slowly. She could see Jon, tied to some exposed fencing. Her stomach sank when she saw him.

“They tortured him.”

“Jon’s strong, he will make it another day. Tomorrow afternoon we will plan for the night.”

She nodded before going back to the couch and sank.


	15. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter... in comparison to the others anyway. But enjoy. I may post again later just cuz it's short.

“Jon.” 

She was back. He had never been more happy to see her. She came over and embraced him. She lifted her silhouetted hand up to his face brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Jon, wait for me. Make it out for me.”

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips. Her hands grabbing his face to deepen the kiss. His body leaning in to get as close as he could. When she pulled away he opened his eyes. He saw long, wavy silver hair. Smooth milky skin and pink and plump lips. He saw her vibrant purple eyes. He saw Dany. A small smile formed on his lips.

“I knew it.”

She laughed, “you did, just took you a bit of time to put it together.” She came back to give him one last kiss before disappearing.

He opened his eyes. He then saw Dany running up to him.

“Dany?”

“Jon, oh my god. What happened, what did they do?”

She reached up to cut the ropes holding him up. He fell into her arms. He couldn’t stand. So she set him down. His head resting on her lap.

“Dany, we need to get out of here. Before he comes back.”

“Before who comes back?”

“Ramsay, before Ramsay comes back.”

Jon kept muttering Ramsay, until he gasped awake. He looked around. Still tied up, no Dany to be seen. He screamed in frustration. He kept seeing her coming to save him. Just to wake up and realize she didn’t. A tear started streaming down the side of his face. 

He looked up at the sky.

He counted more stars.

 

(Scene switch back to Dany)

 

It was day once again. She got up rested and hyped. She walked over to Sam, she saw the office full of more hunters. They all stood around a table. Sam had the plans of the factory and was telling everyone where all the guards are based on what he saw.

“All the entrances have at least one person guarding them. So we will need two people per entrance. You four will take care of the two ground entrances. Then Dany you and Gendry will advance further in. There are elevators but they are out of service. You will have to take the stairs up to the top. There are only one set of stairs. There will be two more guards at the top of them. Be quick and quiet with them. Because there will be two more standing by watching Jon. After that be quick to cut him loose and bring him down the stairs fast. If any of you mess up. They may use the radio to phone help or I think I saw buttons on their belts. I think it sends a warning to the main man. Which means back up may come, and fast. So to be safe, be fast. Once everyone makes it back to our van we will drive Jon to the nearest hospital. Get his wounds treated.”

“Wait there already is a doctor that has extended help anytime Jon needs some. We should take him to that hospital.”

“Fine, that specific hospital it is then. Do we all understand?”

Everyone nodded. They all put on their equipment and went into the van. They drove to a shopping center near the road that will lead them to the factory. They stayed and waited for Sam to give them the go ahead to pull up. She ate some food and took a nap. But she woke to Gendry waking her.

“Sam just called. It’s go time.”

She sat up and buckled her vest on. She nodded and put on the seat belt. The van started moving and they were driving down the road.

It took awhile but they finally parked a few yards away from the factory. She took a few deep breaths before getting out of the van.


	16. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter was shorter, so here an extra gift for you. Lol.

There is a brick wall around the perimeter of the building. They all get behind hit people splitting off to the two exits. Dany grabs the edge of the wall on the side she will be entering nearest the stairs up. She peers over the wall and keeps a steady hold to see when the guards have been taken out.

Once out she pops down and she runs out, Gendry following her up. She ran up 5 flights of stairs before she was at the top where Jon was. 

“Gendry hold hit while I cut the ropes.”

He nodded and kept his hands on Jon. She grabbed the chair and stood on it to reach the top ropes holding his wrists up. Reaching over and cut the ropes to his other wrists.

Jon was unconscious slumping over onto Gendry’s shoulder. She got off the chair and leaned down to cut the ropes around his ankles. Once cut Gendry lifted Jon and they began to run back down the stairs.

A couple of people who were taking care of the other guards ran up to warn her.

“One of the guards, the first thing he did was push the button when he heard us moving behind the wall. We need to leave now.”

“Damn, come on. We need to run to the van.”

Reaching the the exit from where she entered the van door were already open. They rushed in, all of them taking a seat on one side. Leaving the other side for Jon and Dany. She sat down and buckled her seat belt. They lay Jon down, his head resting on her lap. Gendry was the last to get in and closed the doors behind him.

She tried buckling Jon in enough so he didn’t move around too much while the van started speeding off.

She ran her fingers through his hair, it was wet and greasy. After them finally being in the van, she got a better look at him. His body, was brutalized. He had cuts, burns and bruises blanketing the skin of his body. Hair a little longer, and some more facial hair. Dirty too, not that she expected them to let him shower. 

There he lay in her arms, almost unrecognizable from the man she had first met the day she started. But not any less does she like? Love? She’s not even sure. A tear fell off of her face and onto his cheek.

His eyes opened slightly, starting to wake.

“Dany?”

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here. We’re bringing you back.”

“No,” he closed his eyes. “You’re not her.” He started hitting his head. “Why do I keep imagining you. Why is my mind playing tricks on me.”

She grabbed his hand, “Stop.”

He looked back at her. His other hand reached up and touched her face. “At least you feel real this time.” He looked out one of the windows, he looked out to the sky. Looking at the stars. He started to calm down. He kept counting the stars.

. . .

After a bumpy ride they finally made it to the hospital. She had already called Grey ahead of time so that he would be ready for Jon when they got there.

After they got him out of the van they rushed him in and Grey was coming up to them with a gurney to lay Jon on. They rolled him into a room for further inspection to see what all was wrong with him. Dany tried to follow but a couple of nurses had to hold her back.

“You can’t enter there miss.”

Gendry came over and brought her back to the waiting room. Everyone sat there waiting until they got any news.

. . .

After several hours, she had fallen asleep. 

“Dany?”

She opened her eyes to see Robb. Sam must have told him where Jon was.

“How is he?”

“I don’t know, they haven’t told us anything yet.”

He sat down next to her. “How did he look?”

She avoided looking his direction. “Not good. He started acting off when he woke up.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was saying I wasn’t real, and began hitting his own head.” She leaned back in the chair. “I can’t imagine what being tortured can do to your mind.”

Robb looked down at his hands. “Do you think he will be different?”

“I hope not. Not for me but for him. If he became a scared dog that hides in the corner of a room. The Jon we knew before would be disappointed with himself.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.” He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “But this isn’t the first time he’s gone through something like this. And he managed through it. He’s a tough bastard to break.”

“Seems to be a theme with him.” She attempted a laugh. “Everyone keeps telling me he’s strong. I just hope you all aren’t wrong.”

. . .

A couple more hours, Grey came out finally.

Dany got up and walked over.

“Is he alright?”

He nodded, “he’s fine, resting right now.”

“Can I see him?”

“We should talk first.” He lead her down the hall to speak with her. “He was coming in and out, when I was with him. He still isn’t registering that he’s not there anymore. You can go to his room, but just be aware it may take some time before he can actually speak to you, the way you’d want him to.”

“I want to see him.”

He lead her to the room he was in. She pulled the chair over beside the bed.k

“Tell me, what all happened?”

He sat on the rolling stool on the other side of the bed, putting down his clipboard. “His wrists and ankles were bound tightly with rope, they dug into his skin, he may have minor scars after they heal. They also must have had a whip or stick and struck his back several times. Those marks will leave scars as well. His chest covered in knife marks and burns. I assume a small thin blade made them, and I think the burns were made my cigars.”

“How is he supposed to be alright after that?”

“Look Dany, i’ve seen many horrible things come in and out of this hospital. And I remember thinking the same things when I started. But I was amazed non-stop by how many came in with one mindset of grief and fear and left with a smile on their faces. I figure Jon’s tougher than those folks. I’d be shocked if he couldn’t get past this with time… and with the right person.”

“And you think I am that right person?”

“Yes, he kept talking about you. Well to you, I think he was imagining that he saw you here. If you are here when he needs you, he should be able to find a light at the end of this tunnel.”

“Thank you, for everything.”

He nodded, “i’ll leave you two alone.” He walked out and closed the door behind him.


	17. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, really. Enjoy.

Jon’s eyes started to open. He rubbed his head, his brain felt like it was pounding in his skull. He doesn’t know how long he was out, but based on his puffy eyes he assumes it was for a while. He looked down and saw his torso, it was wrapped in bandages. A white knitted blanket was laying on top of him. He saw a hand on his. Following it up to the person holding it.

“Dany,” he rasped. He tried to speak louder and with clarity but his throat was dry. He tried it again. “Dany.” This time she must have heard him, because she raised her head.

“Jon.” She smiled. “How do you feel? Do you want me to get a nurse?”

“No, i’m fine. For now anyway. Could be better if I could have some of that hospital Jello.”

She squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. “I thought, I don’t know what I thought. That maybe you wouldn’t return to me.”

“For a second there, I thought that to.” He returned. “But, I couldn’t. There was a voice that would tell me to make it a little longer. Your voice.”

“My voice? Jon were you thinking about me? Here I thought I was the only one dreaming about my partner.” She kept a small smile on her lips.

He laughed, “well to be fair, I didn’t entirely know it was you for a while.”

“Jon, be honest with me. Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

She leaned up and kissed him. He gently put his hand on the back of her head and kissed back. Their lips parted just barely, their lips still touching. Feeling each other’s smile on their lips.

“If being kidnapped was what it took to realize that maybe I kinda got some feelings for you. Would it be out of line to say it was worth it?”

“Yes, very. Don’t think you should go off getting hurt. It’s a bit too much for me to handle. If you go off pulling a Bella, I may not come back like Edward.”

He scrunched up his face, “a twilight reference? Really? Maybe this won’t actually work out.”

“Oh please, whether you like it or not. We are kinda stuck together now.”

“Keep referencing twilight and we won’t be.”

They laughed together.

There was a knock on the door.

“Can I come in? Are you both dressed?”

“Oh Sam, you know even if we weren’t it wouldn’t stop you from coming in.”

“I think not. If I thought you were naked, I would purposely move so that I was even further away.”

“Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to see you.”

“You too, not that I had any doubts. If anyone on this planet were capable of the most absurd amount of luck to always return it would be you.”

“That’s what I hear. But now that it’s in my mind, I got his name.”

“Jon, you don’t need to talk about this now. We can wait until-”

“Sam, i’m not saying that I want to go find him now. But if I can at least let you know what I do, maybe you can try learning some things with it. So that when I get out I can be useful.”

“Fine.” Sam pulled out his little notebook and a pen from his jacket pocket.

“His name is Ramsay Bolton. He kept going on about MWBF whatever that means. He kept saying that the top couldn’t touch him, that he was the top. I know that’s not a lot of information but on top of knowing his face and name. Hopefully it takes us somewhere good.”

“Okay, i’ll head to the office and see if I can find anything on this Ramsay Bolton. Until then rest. I’ve already talked to Cpt. Seaworth, he has granted you and Dany all the time you need to get to your full strength. A couple of hunters will be posted in shifts outside your room. There is always a chance he hopes to send someone to finish the job after all.”

“Make sure you rest too Sam.”

“I do, enough anyway.”

“The luggage under your eyes says otherwise. We need you at your best too. Get rested before you do your Ramsay search.”


	18. Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a rundown of his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> fyi. poor Jon

Grey enters the room, “Jon I got some good news, you can finally leave this damn hospital room today. We are just going to take a look of your body make sure they are not infected, wash them out and wrap you back up.”

“Finally, I think I was losing my mind in this room. There was nothing to do.”

“Hey, woah buddy. I was here with you like the whole damn time.”

“You know I didn’t mean you, Dany. Or did I?”

She hit his shoulder. “Ok, i’ll remember that.”

He leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head. He reached over to grab her chin, moving her head to face him.

“You, were the best part of being stuck in here.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Better.”

“Ok, I came to give you good news. Not watching you get hard under that hospital blanket.”

A couple of nurses came in to sit Jon up and they started unwrapping his bandages. Peeling them off his scabbed over wounds. Jon winced slightly.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Not terribly.”

The nurses continued to take them off. Once off, Grey walked over to check on them. First examining the lashings on his back.

“They are healing nicely.”

“Will it scar?”

“Most likely, but they might be shallow scars. Nothing to worry about.”

Then Grey checked the cuts and burns. Softly touching them with a gloved hand. 

“How do you feel?”

“Turned on, if you keeping touching me like that. Buy me dinner first Grey.”

“Ha ha, be serious. How do you feel with these?”

“Feels a lot better than my back.”

“That’s good, your back had it the worst. And your wrists and ankles, how are those?”

He lifted his wrists and rubbed them, “they feel more sore than anything else. Not really pain.”

Grey continued writing on his clipboard. He nodded at the nurses and they brought a medicine cream and rubbed in on him. Then began to wrap him back up with gauze.

“So Dany, you will need to put this ointment on him and change the bandages daily until the skin is has grown back to near its entirety.”

“Why you telling her, it’s my body.”

“You denying that she and you will be sharing mornings together once you leave?”

Dany hid her smirk behind her hand. And Jon’s face started to feel warm.

“And even if not, you think you can reach all the marks on your back alone? Can your arms stretch that far?”

“Ok, ok. Point proven. Let’s not short shame me now.”

“Aw, Jon. I love that you’re short. It just takes a good pair of heels and you have to look up to me,” she joked.

He raised his arms, “wrap me up ladies, I need to leave.”

They finished bandaging Jon, and put on the clothes Dany brought him from his apartment.

“Well, as much fun as it was to have you here. I’m glad to see you go.”

“Grey, dido. As much as I enjoyed your daily check-ins, i’m happy to be standing and walking to somewhere different than the bathroom.”

Grey held out his hand. Jon looked at him with a smile and hugged him. Jon turned holding his hand out to Dan’s, she took it and they walked out holding hands to Jon’s car.

Dany drove him to his apartment. They walked in.

“I know i’ve been gone for a minute, but unless my memory is really bad this place was a mess.”

“It was, very much so. But Sam being the absolute doll he is hired a cleaning crew to fix up both of our places.”

“He is a doll.”

Jon exaggeratedly danced over to Dany.

“I don’t know if you heard the good news, but i’m fully mobile.”

“Oh, really I never would have guessed. What do you plan to do with that new found movement?”

He smirked, “nothing, just thought you wanted to know.”

“Oh well thank you for telling me.”

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laying his head in the crook of her neck. Whispering, “do you wanna?”

“Wanna what?” She teased.

Leaning back and winking, “finish what we started in the hospital room that one night?” 

Leaning down to kiss her.

“I don’t know what you mean, maybe you should remind me,” she whispered against his lips.

He lifted her and walked to his bedroom closing the door behind them.


	19. Bedroom Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short smut chapter, if you ain't a smut reader you can skip this one.  
> BUT  
> If you are filthy like me and enjoy reading them... Continue with full speed ahead.  
> Enjoy ;)  
> also if this is a bad smut attempt, I apologize.. lol

He fell on the bed with Dany. Giving her hungry kisses. His hands softly caressing her sides. Her fingers running through his curls. His hands sliding under her shirt, rubbing against her skin.

She giggled. “That tickles.”

“Good.”

“We’re doing that then.”

She pushed him over, onto his back. She quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She then pulled his shirt over his head. Leaning back down to kiss him. Playfully biting his bottom lip. He rolled them back over with him on top.

“Ow.”

Kissing down her neck. Leading down to her chest, stomach before stopping at the button on her jeans. He looked in her hooded eyes as he slowly unbuttoned and pulled off her pants. Sliding them off of her legs. Kissing his way back up her legs, kissing her shins, knees and up her thighs.

Her hands spread out to her sides, leaving them splayed across the bed. He moved his mouth over her center, gently kissing over her panties. He pulled them down, the smell of her arousal filled the room. His tongue licking and sucking at her nub.

“Jon..” she moaned. She slowly started to thrust her hips.

He held her hips still. Licking her faster. Her climax getting close. She lowered one of her hands, resting it on his head. She bucked her hips riding out her release. 

Jon crawled back up the bed and kissed her, she could taste him and her on his lips. She pushed him up the bed until his head was on the pillows. She spread his legs and sat between them. Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down, with his boxers at the same time. Sliding them onto the floor. She started to pump him with her hand, while sharing eye contact with him. His eyes dark with lust, while hers were hooded and dark as well. A small smile played on her lips. 

She brought her head down and licking him up and down. Slowly bringing her tongue to the tip and circling it around.

“Da- Dany,” he groaned. Holding back the urge to jerk his hips up.

She put her lips on his tip giving it gentle kisses, before putting him in her mouth. Moving her hands at the same time. Matching their pace. She sped up then slowed back down.

“Your cruel,” he rasps.

Her mouth comes off with a pop. “So cruel, I may just stop,” smirking.

“Please do, i’d hate to lose it before we get to the finale.”

“Aw, a finale? Is it coming to an end?”

“Until i’m.. Reloaded. It doesn’t take long for me to recover though.” Pulling her up for a kiss.

“Mm, i’m fully aware.” Running her fingers over his bandages. “You recover quite well and fast as far as I know.” Laughing against his neck when she feels him twitch between her legs.

She put her hand down and placed him at her entrance. Bringing both of her hands on his chest and sliding all the way down. Rolling her hips in a slow motion.

Jon let out an exhaled audibly. Closing his eyes, pushing his head back on the pillows.

“No,” she kissed his neck. “I want,” she kissed the other side of his neck. “You to look,” she kissed his lips. “At me,” putting her forehead on his.

He opened his eyes, looking at her’s. Smiling at her. Happy to be with her. Then he frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just, want to keep you safe. I just don’t know if I can.”

“And how did we get here from what we were doing?” 

They both started lightly laughing. She slumped down and laid on his chest. He grabbed her leg and rolled them over. Holding her leg in his elbow, started thrusting.

“For later then,” he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Yes, later.”

His thrusts were becoming faster and harder. He’s leaving a trail of wet kiss from her ear down to her neck. Biting and nibbling at her skin.

She rubbing her hands down his back being careful to not touch it too hard. Bringing her hands down his sides. This time she is kissing his neck, his jaw and running her tongue along the edges of his ear.

His thrusts becoming more erratic. Bringing down one of his hands to rub her at the same time. To speed along another release for her.

“Jon.. Jon...Jon” a string of whispered Jon’s coming from her lips.

Both of their hips bucking and jerking as they both find their release. Breathing heavily against each other. He laid down and she cuddled up next to him. Laying her head against his chest. He wrapped and arm around her.

“Fully mobile indeed.” Leaning up for one more kiss. Before closing her eyes to sleep.


	20. More Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning some interesting information about the enemy.

Jon was waking up, reaching his arm out to an empty part of the bed. He looked over and she wasn't there. He got up and put non his boxers before leaving the bedroom. He saw Dany wearing one of his hoodies while she was cooking something in the kitchen. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

“What are you making?”

“Eggs, bacon and some toast. You'd better eat up because we are going in to the office today.”

“One more day off? They probably won't miss us too much.”

“Can't do that, plus Sam said he found out something's about Ramsay.”

His hands stopped moving, “did he tell you what it was he learned?”

“No, but if we go soon we can find out.”

“Fine,” grabbing a piece of bacon before walking to a stool by the kitchen Island.

They ate and got ready to go to the office.

. . .

“Sam, it is good to see you again. I hear you have new information.”

“Jon, you’re finally back. You’ve been gone for so long, it almost feels like you drew out how long you needed towards the end. And yes, it’s very juicy.”

Jon cringed, “did you really describe it as juicy? Maybe I came back too soon.”

“Do you want to judge me or hear what I got?”

“Why can’t I do both? But if I have to choose one, i’ll hear what you got.”

“So this Ramsay is nearly impossible to know anything about, when you don’t have his name. But he gave you his, most likely assuming you wouldn’t leave with that information, obviously. But there are old police reports about him when he was younger. He, not shockingly had issues with violence. He had been arrested for assaulting multiple people. But recently he has been a model citizen.”

“Model citizen my ass,” Jon huffed.

“But that’s if you just google him, I searched the Citadel web. The information on their is much more interesting. He has been listed under the non human category.”

“Did I hear you right? Non human?”

“Yes, according to this he’s a Red Demon. And if that’s true, he’s going to be hard to kill. Your sword Jon, longclaw is what will do it. The valyrian steel.”

“Oh, that’s not fun,” he walked off. His clutch tightening on the pommel of his sword. Then falling back onto the couch.

Dany came and sat next to him. She rubbed his thigh.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know how to feel after hearing that. I hate to admit it, but i’m actually afraid. I haven’t been afraid since I started the academy.”

“We’ll get this fucker. I truly thing that.”

“Yeah, I hope so. Sam is that all?”

“Well, you told be about him mentioning ‘MWBF’, that turns out to be an enemy organization of the Citadel. The ‘Monsters will be freed’ organization’s goal is to let all the creatures roam freely in the world. Good or bad, let them be among us all. Which is why they seem to go after you two, being the biggest monster threats in this city.”

“So, he is apart of an enemy organization of the Citadel? Could this get any worse?”

“I think he is the leader of the organization actually, if you heard him mention it. Though the Citadel web says nothing about it in connection to Ramsay. I had to search about them separately. So the Citadel may not be aware of that.”

“Well the next step is obvious then, we must go to the Citadel and tell them. We could only benefit if the Citadel helps us go after him.”

“I agree. I just thought i’d wait for you two. We should all go together. Hearing this from you would make for a stronger case.”

“Yeah, I see your point. How soon can we go?”

Sam looked over at his planner. “Uhh, unless you two have plans, we can go in two days. We should buy the plane tickets today, but give us a few days to prepare for what we will say and do when we get there.”

Jon looked at Dany, “that sound good to you?”

“I have no other obligations. Works for me. How long would we be staying?”

“I don’t know, however long it takes to speak to someone of importance at the Citadel.”

“Well, while we are here do we have any missions?”

“Nope, when Cpt. Seaworth was here, he spoke of you two put all your focus on Ramsay. After he is dealt with you will be getting missions like you had before.”

Jon nodded, “do I go then?”

“You can, you two should at least pack a bag but i’d ask you to return tomorrow. We must work on what we will tell them, and practice for the various responses we may get and our rebuttals for them.”

“Got it. We will come back tomorrow. Take care Sam.”

“You too, you two.”

They left.

. . .

Arrives back to the apartments.

“We should pack now, just to get that out of the way first.” 

“Alright, but it won’t take me long. And we still have the last half of the day. Do you want to go do something later?”

She smiled, “like a proper date?”

“Maybe.”

“If I were to accept your invitation, where would we be going?”

“Well, I did see this restaurant as we were driving back. It looked fancy. Plus i’d like to see you in a nice dress.”

“Would it? And I can assume you’ll be dressing up as well.”

“Of course.”

“Then yes, I will see you back at your place after I am ready.”

“It’s a date.”

And separated off to their apartments.

. . .

Jon heard a knock at his door. 

“Come in.”

She walked through his door. A large smile played on his face when he saw her. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her body, with matching heels.

“You look.. I don’t think I know a word that could accurately describe how you look.”

“Cheddar.”

“Cheddar?”

“Your comment, was very cheesy. But I still liked it. But you, are still dressed the way you were earlier.”

He looked down at himself, “right. I’ll be right back.” Sauntering off to his bedroom.

He returned to the living room with a an all black attire. She looked at him. She walked over to him and rubbed her hand down his chest. 

“I like this, you should dress up more.”

“Anything for you.”

They left for the restaurant.


	21. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They walked into the restaurant.

“Wow, this place is fancy.”

“Yeah, fancier than I thought. They should step up the outside of this place when the inside looks like this.”

A hostess walks to the front, “hello, can I get a name?”

“A name?”

“For the reservation.”

“Oh this place needs one of those. Any open seats?”

“I’m sorry you need a reservation.”

“Okay, i’d like to make a reservation.”

“For when?”

“Today and now.”

She looked down at her books. “Lucky you, we have an opening for today and now. Come follow me to your seats.”

She walked them over to a booth and handed them the menus.

Dany looked at him with a small incredulous smile.

“What’s that look about?”

“I’m just amazed at just how unlucky and lucky you are. Plus what fancy place doesn’t require a reservation?”

“Hey, I didn’t know anything other than the outside of it that I saw as we were passing it.”

“Mhm.”

“Okay just look for something to eat.”

. . .

They ordered and got their food not too long after.

“So what do people talk about on dates?”

“What have you not been on a date?” She asked.

“I mean not really, I wouldn’t say going to bars and clubs would count as a date.”

“Sounds more like a night out than a date I guess.”

“What about you?”

“I was married once.”

“Married? Like with rings and a wedding?”

“Yes, I got married young and divorced young too.”

“Interesting what about family?”

“I have my mom who I love a lot, and a brother who I do not love at all.”

“You don’t get along with your brother?”

“No, he is a huge ass and every conversation we get into always ends in a fight.”

“Well at least you have a good one with your mother.”

“Yeah, at least I got that. How about you, i’ve met your brother Robb.”

“You’ve met Robb? When was this?”

“I had to get a picture of a license plate enhanced, to find you. So Sam lead me to your brother.”

“Oh, well next time I see him, I should thank him for helping out with that.”

“But what about other family, parents or any other siblings?”

“I lived with my dad. I have two sisters and three brothers. But we don’t share the same mother. My dad had me with another woman, he never talked about her. But the topic is sensitive, so I never really push it.”

“That is a big family. Hopefully one day I could meet them.”

“Oh for sure, they would all like you. That much is for sure. And I want to meet yours as well. Even the brother, if you hate him then I need to hate him too.”

“Ha, thanks for automatically taking my side.”

“Of course. I have your back, always.”

“And I have yours.”

“I know, you’ve been there to help my back figuratively and literally several times already.”

“Too many times, do me a favor and stop being stupidly brave.”

“Ask me again when there is no more reasons to be stupidly brave.”

They continued to eat and talk. But then Jon saw Sam walk in.

“Look, Sam just came in?”

Dany turned in her seat and saw Sam at the hostess desk.

“What’s he doing here?”

“It’s quite obvious, he has Gilly with him. They must have had the same place in mind for a date too.”

“We should avoid getting his attention. We will be leaving for the Citadel soon, we should let him have a good time tonight. Plus I really don’t want to turn this into a double date. Maybe some other night we can do that.”

“Agreed.”

The hostess was bringing them to a table. They quickly looked away to avoid being spotted. They both peaked over the wall their booth was against to see Sam.

“He looks so happy. That makes me happy. For a second there I thought he was gonna lose his mind with how long he stays at the office.”

“Yeah, but he always makes time for Gilly and their kid.”

“They have a kid?”

“Yeah, well she did with someone else. But that wasn’t a good relationship. But little Sam is Sam’s son through and through. No one has any doubt about that.”

“Wow, I need to talk to Sam a little more about his life. So many things I didn’t know about his life.”

“Well to be fair, I have known Sam for years. Plus lately we’ve been a bit busy.”

“Fair point.”

They ate some more enjoying each others company. She took a bite of her food. Jon reached over and wiped the side of her mouth with his finger and then put the finger in his mouth.

“Aw how sweet and again cheesy of you.”

Jon then cringed, “and it was a mistake. Was that lobster sauce?”

“Yes why?”

“I hate seafood.” He exaggerated a full body shutter. “Next time i’ll just hand you a napkin.”

She gasped and playfully pushed his shoulder. “You will not, those things are cheesy because they are used a lot. But they are used a lot because everyone likes them. I like them.”

“Oh well if you like them, then I must continue with them.”

They continued with more enjoyable banter before paying the bill and leaving.

. . .

They made it back to Jon’s apartment.

“Why don’t we go to mine?”

“Because it’s an extra elevator ride up.”

“Oh right, right.”

He swoops her up and high tails it to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them. Then they indulged in a sleepless night.


	22. On the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the rip to Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's later than usual, I woke up late. Lol  
> Enjoy!

“Jon, wake up.” He woke up to see Dany shaking him.

“What?”

“We’re late, we need to get to the office.” She was rushing around the room looking for some of her clothes she had left in his room before. After finding them and putting them on. She saw him falling back asleep. She walked over and gave him a kiss. “Wakey wakey.”

“Fine, give me a minute.”

With that she left to the living room.

. . .

After a couple of minutes she saw him come through the door dressed.

“Let’s go then.”

. . .

They made it to the office, walking through the doors.

“Late.”

“Sorry Sam, we woke up kinda late. But we made it.”

“Well thank you for not, not arriving. Come we need to get ready.”

They all walked over and sat on the couch.

“Jon, what are you going to say? How are you going to begin?”

“Uh, I thought we could start by telling them who he is and what he has done. Then elaborate on the chances of him being a large part of MWBF.”

“And what if they want to know why you think he is a part of that group?”

“To explain how he was talking about them.”

“And if they say no to helping you?”

He started rubbing his chin. “Convince them to change their minds.”

“Convince them how?”

“Tell them what them making the wrong choice may entail for all of us in the long run. To tell them that they may be in charge, but they won’t be in charge of many people if they are all busy keeping themselves alive.”

Sam gave him a small smile. “I hope you two realize it may take more than one day to finally get to them, to convince them that this is a worthy en devour for them.”

“Yes we pretty much figured. No one with that much power is easily convinced of something. Especially by someone they don’t know. But I won’t stop until they accept it.”

“That’s good to hear. Also when we see them, dress nicely. We can’t show up like bums and ask them to trust us.”

“Noted, I may need to go back home and add some nice clothes to what I packed then.”

They continued to talk about what they plan to do once they arrive. The flight, the hotel they will be staying at and the first scheduled meeting that Sam was able to get.

They all went home to grab their things and meet up at the office so that they all can arrive at the airport together.

. . .

They walked through the airport doors. All the people walking about, suitcases rolling on the floor. Lines that keep getting longer.

“I hate the airport,” Dany groaned.

“We won’t be here forever.”

Sam looked at his watch, “our flight leaves in two hours. We’d better get a move on to get to our terminal.”

They waited in lines to get their tickets that Sam reserved and to get their bags on the line to be put in the plane. They waited by the doors.

An overhead voice announced, “passengers going to the Citadel please head to the correct terminal. You have 30 minutes before the doors will be closed.”

“That’s us.”

They all got up and headed for the door. Giving the flight worker their tickets before walking on. They looked up at the seat numbers to find theirs. They got cheap seats, and were seated towards the back. Once they found them, they sat down. Jon and Dany sat next to each other by the window, and Sam sat across from them by the isle.

. . .

Several minutes go by before the pilot lets everyone know that they are about to take flight. Everyone buckling their seat belts.

Jon reached over to hold Dany’s hand. He leaned back and closed his eyes, he hated this. He wasn’t a fan that brought him off the ground. The closer to the ground he was the safer he felt.

“Aw, you never mentioned you are afraid of heights.” 

“I’m not, i’m afraid of falling from tall heights.”

She leaned over and held his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

“I won’t let you fall.”

“Thanks, but I hate to break it to you. You really couldn’t stop the plane from falling.”

“Shhh, Let me comfort you.”

“Fine, fine,” he chuckled. 

. . .

5 hours passed before they finally landed. They got out and walked to baggage claim. The rotating bin full of bags. They finally found theirs and grabbed them. They walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. They had gotten two rooms in a hotel near the capital of the Citadel.

Jon and Dany looked out the window. The city was large. The buildings were large. And the people, looked like they lived large lives also.

“So many skyscrapers. The buildings are very pretty.”

“More like scary. Important people inhabit these buildings. We may not be attacked here, but these people are more than capable of ruining our lives in other ways.”

She looked over, her eyes studying his features before looking back out the window.


	23. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Citadel before the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They had made it to the hotel. Sam walked up to the front desk, he talked to the lady there to get the room keys that they reserved. He handed Jon and Dany the keys for their room, and Sam kept his.

“Here, our rooms are on the 5th floor. Room 5401 and 5402. Our rooms are adjoining but let's just agree to knock for each other.”

“Sam, I couldn’t agree more.”

They walked up to their rooms and put down their bags once in. Jon went over to the bed and fell back, letting out a audible sigh. It was then did Sam knock on the shared door.

Jon laughed, “come in Sam.”

“I just wanted to let you both know, that tomorrow morning is when we will be needing to go off and talk to them. So get a good night of rest and wake up early enough to look presentable before we go.”

Dany nodded, “don’t worry Sam. I will help Jon out with that.”

“Good, it was Jon I was hoping understood it the most anyway.”

“Woah, woah. Since when did you two create an alliance to talk about me like i’m not here.”

They both laughed.

“Don’t worry Jon. We still love you.” 

“Mhm ok, maybe we should get some sleep now.”

“Alright that’s my cue to leave.” He turned and walked out the door closing it behind him.

“Wow, he took off fast.”

“I know, I have absolutely no idea why he would do that.”

“Right, what does he think we’ll do?”

She brings her hands up to her shirt, pulling it up and off. Throwing it to the floor.

“Maybe kill each other, and he doesn’t want to get caught in any cross hairs.”

He starts unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down his legs and off. Letting them drop down to the floor.

“Probably. That sounds right.”

She climbs onto the bed herself, crawling over him.

“We should try to keep our arguing down, i’d hate for him to know just how mad we are at each other.”

He grabbed her thigh and back flipping her over, giving her a peck on the lips.

“Yeah, if he heard us. The ride to speak to Citadel leaders tomorrow might be a little awkward.”

Her hands sliding under his shirt up his back.

“Agreed.”

. . .

Jon opened his eyes. He saw a large stream of light coming through the window.

“Why are the curtains open?” He gruffed.

“I did, I was hoping the light was enough to wake your ass up while I was taking a shower.”

He saw Dany coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a bath towel. She walked over to her suitcase looking for a dress to wear.

“Aw you showered without me?”

“Yes, because if we did it together. We wouldn’t of gotten cleaner. And we need to get ready and go early. Remember?”

She got up and slid on underwear and dropped the towel to put on her bra.

He got up and rubbed his eyes. He walked over to the now free bathroom grabbing the towel she dropped before going in.

. . .

Once they were both showered and dressed they knocked on Sam’s door.

“Sam, we’re ready. Just come on in whenever you are too.”

A couple of minutes after she told him that, Sam came through dressed up as well.

Dany whistled, “Sam, looking very good.” She looked over at Jon, “you’d better step up your game love. Sam’s taking the cake right now.”

Jon gasped, “what? Well consider it noted.”

“Okay, let’s just get going. And also Jon, jealousy does you no good.” He teased.

Dany laughed as she followed Sam out the door. She linked her arm with Sam’s and looked behind her with a smirk. “Come on Jon, now you’re literally behind Sam.”

Jon stood there agape for a second before leaving and closing the door behind him.

They got into the cab and started for the Capital of the Citadel.

. . .

The cab dropped them off in front of a large white building. It was very large, and in a shape of a castle.

“These people are full of themselves aren’t they. A castle really?”

Sam laughed, “what did you expect? No leader or ruler is exactly humble with their type of power. Even if you start humble, power is corrupting. And even the best of us fall to it’s corruption.”

Jon looked at Sam, “do you truly believe that?”

Sam didn’t look back at him, “I do. I haven’t been given any proof of it being wrong.” He started up the stairs.

Jon and Dany looked at each other before following him up.


	24. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the room for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for a short chapter, but that's why this is an extra chapter. I'll post again in the morning. BUT BUT BUT I have fabulous news... I finished this story. I wrote the final chapter like just before posting this chapter. So in case anyone was possibly worried this would be an unfinished story... it won't be. But enjoy this chapter.  
> ;)

They entered large dual glass doors. It was a large inside. Tall roofs and an open floor plan. There was a desk up front towards the doors. There were a couple of people working at it.

Sam walked up to them. Jon and Dany stayed back to let Sam do his thing. They talked for a few minutes. They pulled out a clipboard then wrote something. Sam smiled and walked back to them.

“So they will see us in about 15 or 20 minutes.”

“Who’s ‘they’?”

Sam paused for a minute.

“The Leaders.”

Jon gawked like a fool standing there.

“And how did you manage to get us a meeting with the Leaders. They talk to almost no one. Not in person anyway. Only a select few people have seen what they look like.”

Sam smiled walking over to some chairs. 

“I just managed it. Talked to the right people I suppose.”

“Impressive Sam. I knew you’d get us a meeting with someone good, important. But I never would have thought you could get a meeting with the most important people we could.”

Jon and Dany took seats next to Sam. Dany linked her arm in Sam’s.

“This again?”

“I’m sorry but who got us a meeting with the Leaders?”

Jon rolled his eyes but then landed his gaze on her again.

“That’s fair. I’ll let it slide this time.”

“You’ll let it slide anytime. At least with Sam.”

Sam leaned his head over to look at Jon, with a quirked brow and a sly smile.

“I don’t know who you’re looking at Sam. Keep that up and i’ll just have to be the same with Gilly.”

Jon came back with a smirk of his own. Sam’s smile vanished. He looked down at Dany.

“Sorry but this can never be. Not with Jon’s threat.”

He unlinked their arms and leaned away from her. She looked back at Jon.

“Wow, look what you’ve done.”

“What, need an arm? I’d offer you mine, but I don’t know if you deserve it right now you arm two timer.”

But before she could respond one of the desk ladies came over.

“They are ready to see you now.”

She looked back at Jon as they got up. She brought up her fingers to her eyes then pointed them back at Jon.

“This ain’t over.”

“Let that be a promise and not a threat.”

They laughed hand in hand as they followed the lady. They came to another set of large doors. But this time they were not glass. She opened one and held it open to let them in.

They walked into a low lit room. A large table with many chairs around them. The chairs around one end were filled by people in fancy clothes. Seats filled by suite and ties, wrinkle free dresses. Leather shoes and high heels clicking against the floor impatiently. 

They sat on one side of the table, staying a few chairs away from them. Once they were sat they remained quiet waiting for them to speak first.

Jon could see one chair was turned away from them. Someone rather short must have sat there, because the back of the chair was tall enough to hide the person in it. He looked down at his hands, the silence made him feel at unease. Once the doors of the room had closed the chair turned to face them. Jon heard the chair turning so he brought his head up to see them.

Jon’s hands started to shake and his forehead began to sweat. Dany looked over at Jon.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered.

Jon looked at Dany. But couldn’t say anything. He froze.

The voice in the chair that had turned to them spoke.

“Welcome. It’s lovely to have you here today. We are here to listen to what this important news you wanted to tell us is. These are my colleagues. We are the Leaders. I am the leader of the Leaders I guess you could say. My name is Ramsay Bolton. But you can call me Ramsay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOF how did that ending make you guys feel? I even shocked myself when I wrote it... and I had an outline where I knew this was going to happen. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't then... sorry.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> FYI, i've been in a writing rut, so if you are also reading my other story the updates on that might come out a little slower just cause i'm not having a writers block but rather a not in the mood to write place right now. But writing the last chapter of this story might have been a large help in getting me back in it to win it. I know this is a lot of updates, but I just felt the need to let you all know about it. 
> 
> Much love from me to you and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FRIENDS OR FAMILY OR YOURSELF!


	25. The Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues to deal with the Leader situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, enjoy!

Dany looked back at Jon. But he was avoiding her gaze. He was instead in his own world. Looking at his hands. His fingers intertwined with himself. His chest hurt. A headache was forming.

She looked over to Sam who was also looking at Jon. She looked back at Sam. Sam looked back over to Ramsay.

“Th-Thank you for having us.”

“Well, thank you three for taking the trip here. I hope it didn’t inconvenience you all.”

“No, of course not.”

“Could you introduce yourselves.”

“Yes, gladly. I am Samwell Tarly.” He pointed to Dany. “This is Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Daenerys Targaryen, i’ve heard of you. You have an impressive catch list. You did amazing work hunting in New York.”

“Thank you. Your words.. are an honor to hear. Considering who you all are.”

“And that,” Sam gestured to Jon. “Is Jon Snow.”

Jon didn’t move in his seat. Dany brought her hand her hand over his. She tried to soothe him, but could tell it wasn’t working.

“Jon Snow, he doesn’t seem that interested in this meeting.”

“No, no. Of course he is. He is just, shy.”

Ramsay laughed, “intimidated by power? Well it is rude to not pay us, me any attention. Especially if you all plan to ask something of us.” 

Ramsay looked at Jon raising his eyebrows.

He raised his voice, “look at me.” He slammed a hand on the table.

Jon jumped in his seat. And quickly looked up at Ramsay.

Ramsay meet Jon’s eyes and smirked. “There, much better.”

Dany gripped Jon’s hand and brought it over to her. Bringing him closer to her. Sitting in front of Jon. His hand held hers harder.

Ramsay looked at Sam. “So, what is it that you’re here for? I’m all ears.”

Sam gulped. “Well, we were going to ask if we could get some help with a problem that has risen in our city back home.”

“And what problem is that?”

“There has been a person who is causing trouble, and seems to want to create more.”

“Do you know who this person is?”

“We.. do not know who it is yet.”

“Well how are we supposed to know how to help you if you don’t even know who your problem relates to?”

“Well..” Sam tapped his fingers on the table.

Jon finally spoke. Much to everyone's surprise.

“We do know that he is a part of the MWBF.”

Ramsay looked back at Jon, a smile still present on his face.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. We also now know all his cards. I think we are done here.” Jon slammed his hands on the table as he got up. His chair sliding away hitting against a wall. Jon stormed out of the room.

Dany looked at Sam. Sam looked at the Leaders.

“Something has.. come up, we will be going now.”

“Wait, what has come up? It must be very important to walk out of a meeting this important.”

Sam nodded and walked shuffled out as quickly as he could.

Dany got up glaring at Ramsay. He returned her glare, but he still had a wide smile.

“Oh, and Daenerys. I do hope that, Jon is.. okay. He seemed to be troubled by something. And it would be a shame if he never recovers from it.”

Her hands balled into fists, if her nails were any longer or sharper she’d swear her hands would be cut by them.

“He’s perfectly fine. Never been better.” Putting extra articulation in her words.

“Oh, that’s good to hear. That he had gotten better from his situation. Whatever it was, glad it made him better.”

She clenched her jaws before turning on her heels and stomping off.


	26. What Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must deal with the newly evolved situation they are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Dany walked over to Jon and Sam. Sam was sitting next to Jon talking to him. Her blood was boiling, skin was warm to the touch.

“How the hell did this all happen?”

Sam looked up at Dany.

“I don’t know, this is not something that I ever would have even thought about.”

She sat down next to Jon, putting her hand on his face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to do. He is somehow both the good and bad guy.”

“No, he is not a good guy. He just happens to hold the power on both ends.”

She looked at Sam.

“What do we do now?”

“We can’t ask for the Citadel’s help. Not anymore.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know, Dany. But give me a couple of days to figure it out.”

“Okay. We should start by getting out of here as soon as we can.”

Jon nodded, and was the first to stand.

“I agree, I would personally like to leave asap.”

They all went out the door. Hailing a taxi and riding back to their hotel rooms. They all went into Jon and Dany’s room.

Jon went over and started to pack the clothes that he had taken out.

“What are you doing?”

“We need to leave, not just that building but this whole place. We are not safe here. Not when we are this close to him.”

“Wait, we don’t know if we should leave. We could find help here.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

“Sam, look at me,” he took of his jacket and lifted his shirt. “Look at what he does, we are not safe here.”

Sam rubbed his temples. “Fine, we’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow, why not now?”

“Jon, your turn to look at me. Give me today, to see if I can find another way of help. This city could still offer us something useful. We can switch up hotels and choose one further away or under different names next time. But we still need help and it’s me who is going to find it. And I may find good help here.”

Dany wrapped her arms around Jon, “he’s right, Jon. You know he is. We can switch hotels, if that would make you feel better.”

Jon looked down at Dany, before matching Sam’s eyes. “Fine. But we will be changing hotels. And like you said, under fake names. And when you are traveling the city, we are all going. All three of us. We won’t be leaving any openings for any of us to get hurt.”

“Deal.”

Sam went through the joined doors and packed up his things. Dany packed hers. Jon had finished packing his first. Once they were all done, they came down and checked out.

They took a taxi to another hotel. Checking in, in different names just as Jon requested. Another set of rooms with adjoining doors.

Jon sat down on the bed. Dany walked over, sitting next to him.

“Be honest with me. Are you okay?”

“No.”

She grabbed his hands holding them in hers. Giving each one a soft kiss.

“You can talk to me about it. I make no promises but it could make you feel better.”

He let out a sigh. He put his head down on her shoulder.

“I am mad at myself.”

“Why?”

“Because seeing him made me realize something. I, I am still afraid of him. I was in a room with him. I wasn’t sitting close to him. And there were many people in that room not just me. I was in a building filled with people. He would never have done anything to me there. I knew that. But he has lingered in my life, my head.”

“But, your missing something.”

“Oh right, the fact that my hands were shaking, I couldn’t look at him. Or was it that I jumped when he spoke up?”

She smiled laying her head against his.

“You flipped him off.”

He moved his head back.

“I did not.”

She looked at him with the same smile.

“But you did. You looked him in his creepy face and told him that you knew his cards. That you had the advantage with the knowledge of his positions. You stormed out letting him know that he can’t touch you. Not anymore.”

“I did do that too.” He lowered his head with a small chuckle.

“You did. If you need something to help you with him, think about that.”

“I think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated ;) and...  
> HAVE THE BEST HOLIDAYS FOLKS!!!


	27. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for new help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

They woke up rather early. After getting dressed they all went to go eat something. 

“So, Sam. The man with the information. Know anything or one we can talk to today?”

“Actually I do. I have a list of people who used to work for the Leaders, I plan to see if we can talk with them.”

“Knowing the leader, I didn’t think anyone could leave them.. alive.”

“They can, to be fair not many are still alive though. When I was looking them up. But a few are, I was hoping they would have something useful for us, information or people maybe even information on people.”

“I like that idea, but you do know if the ones we’re going to talk to still hold any.. loyalties to the Citadel?”

“Yes, I made sure that the reasons they left were… not very fun. Let’s put it that way.”

“That’s good, I mean bad for them but good for us.”

“Who is the first meet up with?”

“His name is..” Sam flipped through a mini note pad, “Tormund Giantsbane.”

“Where are we meeting him at?”

“At a coffee place not far from here actually.”

“Somewhere public, smart move Sam.”

“It was his idea actually, he didn’t trust me at first. And we’d better get going soon. He only had his morning open for a meet.”

They finished up their breakfast before heading out to the coffee place. They pulled up to a small little place. They walked in and saw a man waving them over. 

“That’s him, we sent each other pictures so we knew who to look for.”

They walked over to a table for four. He wasn’t necessarily a large man but intimidating for sure. 

“I’m glad you agreed to meet with us.”

“It’s fine, I just don’t know why exactly you all want to talk to me.”

They all shared a look with one another. Jon butted in.

“Well, we wanted to know your relationship with the Citadel or the Leaders.”

Tormund combed his beard lightly with his fingers.

“Not a good one i’m afraid. They hadn’t been paying me fairly because I was a northerner. I brought it up and they fired me. Not just fired but ruined my reputation. I never found a job in the similar field. So now I am a trainer at a nearby cross fit gym.”

“I’m sorry that happened.”

“I was to, but now I realize I wasn’t happy with that job. So I moved on.”

Dany chimed in, “how moved on are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if you had information on them. Would you tell it?”

“Why do you ask?”

“We need help, but can’t ask the Citadel for it. They can’t be trusted.”

He glanced at them all before responding, “what is the problem that you’re having? And before you deny to tell me, I can only help if you are honest with me.”

“There’s a man, who is in charge of MWBF and he also happens to be in charge of the Leaders.”

“Oh, well. I think I know someone that can help you.”

“With what?”

“He is still on the inside. He is actually the inside man. One of the Leaders.”

Sam got a lot more interested, “one of the Leaders? What type of help would he be able to offer? I mean intention wise.”

“He has been having a problem with the Citadel for, a while now. He doesn’t approve of the work they do, or how little they seem to have been caring for their workers. If I give her a call she may be able to aide you.”

“Oh, please that would be amazing.”

“I will call her tonight. Come back here tomorrow and I will tell you how that conversation manages to play out.”

“Great. Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow.”

They got up and left. Heading back to the new hotel. Jon plopped onto the bed.

“So, how shocked were you to hear about possibly having a Leader help?”

He looked over at Dany with a low chuckle. “Shocked, but I can think of a few more shocking things that had happened.”

“True, i’d probably think of a few shocking things myself.”

“I just don’t know how she could help. Like do a singular Leader have the ability to do something without any of the others knowing? Or do they all hate Ramsay and can use them all against him?”

“I won’t even venture a guess but you should hold those questions for if we get the chance to talk to her.”

She walked over to lay down with him. Cuddling up with him. He started playing with her hair.

“Do you think we’ll win?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

She turned her head to look at him, “do you think we’ll lose?”

“I don’t know. You said yes, but I can’t. I just think we could win or we could lose.”

“I know that we’ll win. I am comfortable saying that because I think our reason to win is stronger than his is for us to lose.”

“You say that, but many of the bad guys win.”

“Yes they win little battles, but they never win the war. They can’t stay winning forever.”

He continued to play with her hair, “I like that you can think that way, you hold enough positivity for the both of us.”

“You may not think it right now, but you have that positivity too. And i’ll love to see the day you can show it.”

He moved his hands to her face and pulled her ears and poked her nose.

“What are you doing?” She giggled.

“Showing my positivity.”

“Ah, so positive.”

“I can be more positive.”

She rolled over, with a smirk forming on her lips. “Can you? You should show me then.”

“I will tonight and every other night. As long as you still want me to.”

She gave him a kiss, “make that a promise.”

“I promise.”


	28. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with the mystery woman.

They had been on their way to the same coffee shop. Walking in they see Tormund and a woman who had covered herself up. They walk over and sat down with them.

“So I had called her and she insisted to be here to see you all.”

She took off her sunglasses, placing them on the table. Clasping her hands together after.

“It’s good to meet you all. I remember your faces from before.”

Sam wiped his forehead with a cloth from his pocket, “you remember us?”

“Yes, it was odd. Your friend over there-” she pointed to Jon, “walked out rather abruptly. I found it odd to just leave a very exclusive meeting without there being a.. well meeting. But seeing as how i’m here now, I suppose it makes more sense now.”

Jon offered a small smile, “i’m sorry about that, must have made you all angry for people to exit like that.”

She waved him off, “you obviously had something against one of us or all of us. I can’t blame you for finding a way to leave. Now I must know directly from you three why i’ve been called here from Tormund.”

“Well ma’am, we have found out something rather troublesome back home. A man has come out to cause more problems with the MWBF organization. So we had come here to ask the Citadel for their help to deal with it. But after sitting down with you all, we saw the same mans face.”

“Ramsay.” She blurted out.

“You know?”

“I didn’t know the particulars of it all, but I knew to not trust him years ago.”

“Can we count on your help then?”

She paused, “Yes.”

Sam wiped his head again, “That’s wonderful. What kind of help can we be expecting?”

“Anything I can provide to help you take down Ramsay. I can supply extra hunters and relay information to you. But I expect adequate information back.”

“Of course, we will keep you in the loop.”

She I clutched her hands and nodded approvingly. “That’s very good to hear. But do you know what you plan to do?”

Sam smiled, “I had actually thought about this a lot. Ramsay is actually a Red Demon. I figure Jon could kill him. It may not be easy but possible all the same. That gets rid of our Ramsay problem. And in terms of the Citadel I wasn’t sure what to do there, but the appearance you are making now. I suppose you could take his place. Run as the top of the Leaders.”

“I do enjoy the sound of that, but what if the MWBF?”

“The organization was already losing steam and power before Ramsay took his role in it, once he is gone the group will most likely vanish but if it helps we could arrest the members we find.”

“And what about you three?”

“What about us?”

“Do you plan on staying, to be hunters or the analyst? Or will you retire?”

“I think we’re a bit young to retire.” Dany chimed in.

“I don’t know, I suppose I may want to think about it.” Sam added.

“Sam you'd really retire after this?”

He looked at Jon and Dany, “I have a woman I love and want to return to. I also have a son that I intend to see grow up. Yes I am thinking about stepping away from it. Jon you literally were captured and tortured, who's to say it couldn't be me next? I can't let my family live like that.”

Jon stared at Sam but nodded. A family, maybe that is reasonable after all. He looked at Dany, he smiled at the thought of being a normal family with her maybe a kid or two of their own.

“I get it he assures Sam.” Still looking at Dany.

“What about you Jon? And Dany?”

Jon looks at Dany, “I don’t know.”

“Neither do I. We got time to think about it though.”

“Alright then, so I take it we are done here.” They all turned to the woman sat opposite them.

“Yes, for now it is. It was lovely to meet you.”

“And I, you.”

As they were on their way back to the hotel, Jon thought more about what he would do after it’s all over. He was still young, he could last several more years hunting. But he doesn’t even have a family like Sam. It just takes a bad day or wrong move and he’s gone. Not even able to have a wife or kids to mourn him. But he loves doing this, doesn’t he?

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

He looked her direction. A small smile on his lips. 

“How’d you know?”

“You should pay more attention when you’re not in a safe place. Plus you look.. extra broody when you are thinking about something.”

He chuckled. “Do I?”

“You do. You’re lucky I dig it.”

“Oh, very lucky. But.. do you have even the slightest idea of what you want to do, after?”

She leaned over to grab one of his hands. “I want to live a long life, and this job doesn’t really offer one. Yet i’m not sure what i’d do if I did retire from this one. I don’t know what benefits we’d be offered. So in short, no I don’t have the slightest idea of what i’m going to do.”

“Same.”

They made back to their room. They shuffled back in the room. Lips clashing with each other. She pulled his shirt over his head. She then pushed him back onto the bed. She hopped on after him.

Giggling together and getting lost with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	29. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

They had spent a few days away from home, but they were finally back. They know that they shouldn’t feel safer, because until he was dealt with.. they weren’t safe. But no one ever underestimates the power of being home can be. Maybe that’s why in horror movies they always run upstairs, it’s stupid but also home. They had unpacked their clothes, she got a couple of drawers in his dresser. She looked at him, then frowned.

“What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing.”

“Since when did we agree to lie to each other?”

“Never.”

“Then why are you doing it right now?”

She rolled her eyes before smiling, “fine, I may be upset.”

“About?”

“Sam’s plan, he said that you were going to face him. He ain’t even a human. I don’t like it.”

“I’m not doing it alone, you’ll be there and other hunters from our office. And the extra hunters that she said she could provide.”

“You really think he’ll give anyone else more attention then you?”

He held her close, laying his head on her shoulder. 

“I won’t lose, I can’t. Mainly because of you. I was already a really good fighter, but you now make me a good fighter with a reason to win and come home.” He looked over at Ghost, “and him of course. I have a family. I can’t lose.”

“Make it a promise.”

“Promise.”

“When are we actually going to face him? A day, week, or month?”

He sighed, “I don’t know, maybe you should ask the man with the plan.. Sam, I mean Sam.”

“Tomorrow, I will ask him tomorrow. Today is us, we need more time together. Without all this weighing on us.”

“Aye, I completely agree with you on that. What do you want to do?”

“Couple things, normal things.”

He pondered what to do. Normal things? 

“A movie?”

“And after that?”

“Dinner?”

“And?”

“Going to sleep with nothing physical after?”

She nudged him, “no way, not possible.”

He laughed, “good, I was just testing you.”

“What movie do you want to see?”

“I don’t really care, you can choose anything.”

She exaggeratedly gasped, “are you telling me you don’t like movies?”

“No, i’m just indifferent to them. I enjoy some and don’t others. They can be a pleasant way to pass time or feel like a waste of it.”

“I think even the bad movies are fun, because I can at least enjoy it as a comedy of sorts.”

“I think you are too positive sometimes.”

“It’s a gift.”

“I agree with that. I need your positivity to help balance out my negativity.”

They got dressed, but not dressed up. Rather casual, a normal couple night. They then drove off to a theater nearby. Officially settling on a new comedy that was out. They opted to not get concessions for they were having dinner after.

They sat through an hour and a half movie, both laughing a considerable amount of times.

“That was a funny movie.”

“It was.”

They went to a Panda Express and ordered to meals to bring back home. They came up the elevator and entered Jon’s apartment. Settling on the couch eating and talking, watching random shows on the tv in the background.

“You’re family seems fun.”

“Very, i’m glad to have had them around.”

“I can tell, I very much want to meet this Arya.”

“I bet you’d get along, or the very opposite. Who knows. What about yours?”

“I love my mother, and my oldest brother.”

“So not the best terms with everyone else huh?”

She smiled, “you could say that, my father is a bit.. well he’s very crazy. Not very fun to be around, and my other brother is kind of the same. Neither make for good company. But i’m glad I do have my mother and Rhae to spend time with. Almost makes me feel like i’m normal.”

“You should embrace the imperfect and perfect aspects of it. It is what made you the way you are today. I don’t hide the fact that my father’s wife didn’t like me or hide that she didn’t. Her hate for me and my lacking of her love made parts of me as I am now. Maybe if I had all that love, i’d be an asshole.”

They laughed, “I think you are more positive then you give yourself credit for.”

“Maybe, I just assume not because i’m always described as ‘broody’ first and foremost. So I just assume most of my personality is stuck in the angsty teen filter.”

“Not broody in that way, i’ve never liked the angsty teens at school. Too much of a bad or sour mood for my taste.”

“Then i’m glad I was wrong.”

They finished their food and threw away the trash. He came up behind her and held her close.

“I like these normal moments.”

“Me too.”

He paused before he spoke again. “I have decided.”

She leaned into him more, “decided on what?”

“On what i’m going to do after we win.”

She turned to face him at that, “and what’s that?”

“I am going to stop being a hunter after, it took until today for me to realize that I like living like a normal person. When we are constantly fighting things, theres always going to be a lingering fear of not returning. Of someone becoming a new Ramsay stealing us and hurting us. And if we were to have kids, they’d be in danger as well. And I really don’t want that.”

She smiled, “good, i’m glad you think that way. Because in truth the second she asked us what we were going to do I knew what I wanted. And lucky for you, it’s the same thing.”

“Why didn’t you just say that then?”

“Because I wanted to see where you were, but you seemed to be unsure. So I wanted you to find out what you wanted without my answer swaying you.”

“That’s nice, but it would have been complicated had I chose the other side of staying.”

“I know, but I figured we’d find a way to get passed that.”

“How so?”

“I would have made a compromise with you. You could continue to do it, but once I managed to create a child, you would have to quit on the spot.”

He raised his eyebrows, “you were going to trap me?”

“Now that sounds gross, more like… taking advantage of what I wanted you to do ultimately.”

“That still sounds ugly, but let's be honest. Our baby will be anything but ugly. Our sexy selves? Please.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“What is?”

“That someone so ugly could find themselves that attractive.” she teased.

He feigned being hurt, “ow that hurts. At least I know you really like me then if i’m ugly.”

“Yes, that’s why. Not the fact that we’ve been talking about kids and living safely together or anything.”

“Nope, just that one bit.”

“Want to practice making the beautiful baby?”

He looked at the ceiling, “I don’t know why you have to ask, the answer is obviously yes.” He cradled her in his arms and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him with his foot.


	30. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting together a plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're nearing the end of my first story. Hope it's still enjoyable.

Sitting up, he stretched out his back, shoulders and neck. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Cold. It was lonely, dark and cold. She must have left a while ago for some reason. He got up and pulled on some pants. He walked out and saw she had grabbed her shoes and coat. She had gone somewhere. He was slightly concerned for the reason of it, but trusted her nonetheless to do whatever it was. He went to the bathroom to wash up and then cooked some breakfast.

After breakfast he heard his phone buzzing. He ran over to pick it up.

“Hey?”

“Hey Jon, it’s me.”

“Where’d you go?”

“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you, Sam called me earlier and asked for me to come over. He was coming up with initial plans and wanted a second opinion on it before he told everyone else about it. He must have been nervous about presenting a flawed plan to… her.”

“Mmm, I get that. She is an intimidating women in a powerful position. How is it anyway?”

“The plan? It’s the plan, better than anything I could have made. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Me neither. Is he expecting us today?”

“Yes, he wants us here at least by the afternoon.”

“I can do that. Are you going to stay there with him, or coming back here for a while?”

“I’ll probably just stay here with Sam, he seems to be adjusting things constantly, he’d probably feel better for me to stay.”

“Alright, maybe i’ll swing by earlier too and see if I could help too.”

“That’d be great, see you later then.”

“Bye love.”

. . .

He had drove over and saw them pensively staring at a large sheet of paper on Sam’s desk. He walked over and took a peek himself. It was a bunch of scribbles and mini drawings. A mess really, though I suppose the one who makes the mess is the one who can interpret it.

“So, what’s the plan currently composed of?”

“Uh, a lot of things that are not quite in order yet.”

“Well enlighten me on what you have drawn out recently as the plan.”

Sam looked up at him, “well currently I think we should lure Ramsay out. Him physically I mean. Not someone representing him or the idea of him.”

“How do you suppose we do that then?”

“Use you or Dany as lure. Making your presence known. Maybe a date or something that gives out a feeling of a lowered guard. Hopefully he still isn’t opposed to going in himself like he had before hand. He may managed a smart advantage, but he still is a impulsive idiot. All the power hungry leaders are. When push comes to shove, they get desperate.”

He wasn’t a fan of putting Dany in that position, he understands her ability to fight. Of that he isn’t uncertain of, it was him. Ramsay was the unknown, his moves to Sam seem like they could be calculated. But he wasn’t so sure of that, he was impulsive true. But impulsive could also make them impossible to anticipate.

“And what after, if he does show up that is?”

“Well obviously we would put all the hunters in our control to be hidden as normal people in the background, they would come in to make sure he couldn’t make any harmful moves on either of you.”

“I like that bit.”

“But then we’d need to kill him if we can. You’d need to be the main person to fight him, unless you want to give longclaw to another person.”

“No, I will be the lone longclaw wielder.”

“Which is what I thought you’d say, so again Valyrian steel is kind of the only thing that can get him.”

“That’s annoying.”

“I agree, but you didn’t expect it to be simple right?”

“Of course not, it would have been nice though.” He mused.

“Truly.”

“It also seems quite simple after that though. I mean it just takes us making sure that the MWBF are dismembered and that she gets to take charge after Ramsay.”

“It does doesn’t it. At least you get some of that ‘simple’ bit of our situation.”

“Compromises on awful situations. The best ones I guess.”

“Yeah… not really.” They laughed together.

“Well that’s our plan isn’t it.”

“It is, unless my brain scatters and I change it again.”

“Sam, there is no perfect plan.”

“I know there isn’t a perfect plan, but there can always be the best plan for the situation.”

“Sam, I wholeheartedly trust whatever and wherever you put me in any of your plans.”

He smiled, “thanks Jon.”

“Alright, so is everyone showing up today or just our people?”

“Today is just our people, the other promised hunters will start showing up tomorrow. I will fully introduce everyone to the plan the day after tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

. . .

They replayed the plan over thinking of many ways it could happen. And eventually the rest of the hunters in their sector showed up ready to hear what they had to tell them.

They went over the details, taking advice and tips from the people in the room. Adjusting the fine hairs of the plan. And working together for a couple of hours before all deciding on the plan of action that they had. It was no perfect plan, but they hoped it was one that would ultimately work out.

The plan still was basically the same one Sam had given Jon earlier that morning, but fleshed out. The area and date was discussed. The time of day, and the way they’d let it be known to where they’d hope Ramsay would hear about it. And all the inner workings in between.

Jon had decided to call Arya, and see if she could offer some support from her sector as well. He hadn’t expected all of them, it wouldn’t be safe to leave an entire sector hunter free, but an extra hand or two would have been great. What he didn’t want was what she had done, offering herself as one of those extra hands. He tried convincing her otherwise, but he knew no fight with Arya ended with Arya losing. She’d be here tomorrow.

. . .

They next day came by and he saw a few more people trickling in the office. They were all getting acquainted and learning each others strengths and where they stood in the plan.

Some happened to be friends or old classmates from the academy. It made him feel better knowing that they weren’t all strangers fighting together.

They day was rolling by when he saw Arya entering.

“Jon!”

“Arya!”

She ran up giving him a big hug. 

“Been a minute hasn’t it?”

“Aye, been a rough minute at that.”

She gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“You alright? I heard what happened. I may have broke a few sparring swords at the news.”

“Shit, glad you specified sparring swords. I’d knock you out if you did something to needle.”

“There are several problems with that statement Jon. One, I didn’t specify for specifying sake. It was just factual. Second, you know i’d never do anything to needle. Way too special. And third, you could never knock me out. Plain and simple.”

He gave her a smirk, which she instantly returned.

“Sure, maybe one day we’ll test it. A proper spar with me and we’ll see you has the skills that will pay the other person's bills.”

“Is that a wager on paying my bills Jon? That would be lovely, to have a months rent to splurge on myself.”

“You mean, me having extra money after you paying mine? Yeah, lovely idea.”

They smiled at each other, before talking to the other people in the room.


	31. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes down this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being late, wifi was all wacky today.

That day past, he and Dany arrived back at the office. But once they got in they saw so many people. All the people that were supposed to come had filled the space. They squeezed their way to Sam’s side. A few short minutes go by before Sam is clapping to get everyone’s attention. Everyone stops their chats and turns to face him.

“Okay everyone, I would like to first appreciate you all being here. We have come up with a plan. Today I will be briefing everyone on it. We will decide who will be where, doing what covering all the ends. Tomorrow we will be putting it to action.”

He looks over to Jon. His head implying for him to tell them about Ramsay. So he steps up next to Sam.

“So we are dealing with Ramsay Bolton. He is, we believe is the head of the MWBF. He is a Red Demon. But we recently also found out that he was one of the Leaders. So we must make sure that he doesn't know of our plan. Don’t go around telling people why you’ve come here.”

Sam starts with explaining the plan that they had put the final touches on yesterday. He explained where they were going to be, when, how and who to go after. He told them of potential members of MWBF who may be there too. To arrest them if they see one.

They were assigning positions and places for everyone. 

The plan was taking place at a roller rink, they had plans to buy it out for a night. So that the only people in there would be the employees and the hunters who would pretend to be regular citizens having fun. To lessen the potential casualties or people uninvolved to get hurt. Then once Ramsay would enter, Jon would be informed and would hide. And to sneak out, to if possible get a quick kill. Without letting him know where he was in the rink. The hope was to be discreet.

Once the details were finished they all left. Sam had let Jon and Dany know that he would rent out the rink and give them all the location once finished.

Another day passes, Jon and Dany wake up realizing that it’s time. Today is the day to make Ramsay pay. As they are getting ready, they seem to be doing it slower. They had no smiles or smirks. They didn’t joke around with each other. Everything they did was done seriously almost solemnly. 

Jon looks at his phone for the address of the rink. Jon and Dany put on their usual hunter leathers and holsters. Jon makes sure he has longclaw on him. They drive to the rink. Mostly everyone seemed to already be there. Hanging out, talking, eating and skating.

They see a dude skating and it looked like he was dancing, but he was actually was trying to not fall. He was moving his body all kinds of ways because he had lost his balance and was about to fall. Finally he lost his battle to stay standing and eats it. It was when he fell that Jon and Dany had finally managed a smile. After smiling they decided to enjoy the moment together. They get a pair of skates and starting rolling around.

They looked over and saw Sam, he was surprisingly good at it. He was moving his feet intricate around the rink.

They had spent time holding each others hands while skating. They talked and laughed. Conversing with other people.

A few times they mentioned the mission, or talked about what Ramsay was like. That wasn’t fun for Jon, but he knew it was necessary to not lose sight of why they were there. It wasn’t a date, it was a mission.

It wasn’t long after he had spent time with Dany, Sam and occasionally Arya, that someone had booked it across the rink. He was going fast and to Jon. 

“He’s here.”

Jon’s palms began to sweat a little. He and Dany started to skate off the rink onto the carpeted floor. And they quietly made it to a booth in the corner. They sat down and he pulled out longclaw, setting it on the table. They both ducked to keep as much out of sight.

It took a few minutes before he finally saw him. He wasn’t stalking around looking out of place. But instead he was wearing some skates himself, rolling around with a few people that he had come with.

He was watching them rolling around, the same large smile smeared across his face. But he could tell that Ramsay’s eyes, his eyes were rapidly searching the whole place. His entire body displayed joy and fun, but once you got to his eyes it was evident that he was determined to find something.

Jon waited until he got off the rink, he scooted closer to the edge of the booth. Ramsay was getting rather close to the booth but gave no sign that he knew anyone was there. Finally Jon lunged from his seat and swung his sword in the direction of his head. But was soon parried by another sword. He looked and saw that Ramsay had one of his own.

He brings back the sword.

“Good to see you again. You can imagine my disappointment to find that you weren’t there when I came back.”

“Fuck you.”

He swings again, but Ramsay moves making Jon hit a post. It got stuck a little so it took a couple of extra seconds to get it out. But while he did, Ramsay swung. Jon ducked out of the way and pulled his sword out. Quickly trying to swing. He manages to cut Ramsay’s arm, ripping his sleeve and flinging a few trickles of blood and the adjacent wall.

Almost on instinct Ramsay swung right back, his whole body moving.

They started to clash swords. The other people that had come with Ramsay started fighting with the other people in the room. Before long the whole rink was now filled with people fighting.

He glanced around to look for Dany. She was in the middle of fighting someone else.

He kept swinging. But since they both still had roller skates on, the fight wasn’t as… cohesive as his usually were. They both kept getting small, minor cuts but no major wounds were inflicted.

But the people that were fighting with Ramsay, were losing. One by one were getting arrested. The people who had arrested a few came to help Jon. One ran in and grabbed Ramsay’s sword arm. Another came in to grab his other arm. Jon came from behind and kicked in the backs of his knees. Ramsay fell. And Jon made one last swing, separating Ramsay’s head from his neck.

His head fell, rolling on the floor. Blood covering nearly everything in that area of the rink.

Jon had let out a breath, he didn’t know he was even holding. Dropping his arms down to his sides.

Looking over he saw Dany shooting her pistols several more times before looking back at him. She had smiled at him. He smiled back. And made it over to her, they gave each other very big hugs.

Sam had instructed someone to bury Ramsay’s body somewhere far. They put him in trash bags and rode off. A few more people were told to get the place cleaned back up. Sam made a few texts to fix the furniture and fixtures of the rink that had gotten ruined.

Once all of the little things after were assigned to be handled he told Jon and Dany they could leave.

They drove back to the apartment and maybe it was the blood pumping in their veins from the fight earlier, or the fact that they had killed Ramsay. But they were both oozing with lust and arousal when they got back.

They were stuck together, feverishly touching one another. It took a few more hungry kisses until they reached the bed.

They had made vigorous love that night. And Jon was surrounded by the feeling of satisfaction, but not just from the sex or from placing his blade through Ramsay’s flesh. But from knowing that he was now not only safe, but happy. He could call off his responsibilities of hunting. He could settle down and have a real and normal life.

So that’s what he was going to do.


	32. Hero Livin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue of their lives and where they ended up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter ladies and gentlemen. This was the very first story i've ever actually completed, let alone my first fanfic I ever posted. Those of you who have made it this far, well I thank you for giving it this much of a shot. I truly hope you enjoy where our heroes ended up in life.

1 and a half years since the events of Ramsay’s death.

“Jon, honey.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you go check on Lya? I think she has started crying again, and i’m literally naked and about to take a nice and hot shower.”

“Of course. Relax with your boiling water.” He teased.

She giggled before closing the bathroom door. Jon walked to their daughters room. He grabbed the crying baby and cradled her in his arms. He rocked and bounced, he cooed and cuddled but she kept crying. She refused the bottle and he took a quick sniff of her diaper, but still nothing wrong.

He started to hum, letting the hum slowly turn into a song. He sang the same song that would be sung to him when he was little. It was a short song about a baby dragon, raised by wolves whom saw him as their own. 

He sang the song for a several minutes. Basking in the beauty of his little girls smile, and her laugh that he no doubt knows is Dany’s. He looked into her dark and deep purple irises. The brown, curly and relatively long locks gracing her head. A small tear came down his cheeks at the self thought of how she is his future.

It’s all very cliche but all the cliche sayings are just… so true.

“You’re the most important thing to me.” He whispered. “Don’t tell mama, that’ll be our little secret.”

He was interrupted by the doorbell. He kept her in his arms as he headed to the front door. Instinctively looking through the peephole before opening the door.

“Hello Sam. It’s been a couple of weeks since I had last seen you.”

“Yes, it has.” Sam looked down at the little baby. “And hello to you little one. You are very cute, luckily for you, you didn’t get your dads nose. Hopefully you aren’t going to be as short as him either.” 

“Why you putting that on me, i’m taller than Dany.”

“Yes, but not taller than the rest of her family.”

“... fine that’s true. What you here for anyway?”

“I just came by to see my friends and my friends child.”

Jon squinted with a smirk, “And?”

Sam let out a sigh, “okay, and to let you both know that me and Gilly are now engaged.”

“Sam, Sam are you serious?” He wrapped a free arm around Sam. “That’s great, to be honest I thought you would’ve proposed way before now. You were with Gilly before me and Dany even knew who each other were for god sakes.”

Sam rolled his eyes, then gave him a bright smile. “I know that i’m late to the getting married party here. But Gilly has had bad relationships in the past, I had to make sure she was comfortable with the idea of being stuck with someone forever.”

“Well i’m glad she said yes, otherwise i’d be stuck with you forever.”

“Wow, i’m so glad I drove this far north to tell you the great news.” Sam said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

“I’m kidding Sam, it’s more like you’re stuck with me.” He winked. “Come in, Dany should be out of the shower soon. She will absolutely lose it when she hears.”

Sam came in and Jon walked him over to their living area. Both taking a seat on the couch. Jon gently let Lya down on the baby cushion.

“So do you guys have any of it sorted out? Like a date, or location?”

“No, Gilly was actually hoping that Dany could help her with that stuff. She tried for a couple of days to look at things, but quickly became overwhelmed by it all.”

Jon let out a laugh, “I understand that. Our wedding was a headache and a half.”

Dany started to walk down the stairs in her sweats, drying her hair with a towel.

“Oh, hello Sam. It’s lovely seeing you again.”

They turned around.

“You too.”

“Babe, come take a seat real quick.”

She walked over and stroked her fingers through Lya’s hair before sitting down.

“Something wrong?”

“No, the opposite actually.”

She looked at Sam intrigued.

“Gilly and I are getting married.”

“Sam!” She was quick to give him a big hug. “We are invited right?”

“Of course. I was hoping you could help Gilly though, with the plans for the wedding.”

“Weddings, quite the monster they are. I’d me happy to help her with that.”

“I’ll call Sansa. She was a big help with ours. She might get Marge to help too. I would offer help from Arya, but the best thing for her to do is just show up for it.”

“I’m all for anyone’s help. I don’t want a particularly large or extravagant wedding. But I want one that Gilly can look back on and not regret going to small with it. To think, ah what a wonderfully wild and fun day that was, ya know.”

Jon and Dany shared a small smile with each other.

“Don’t worry Sam, I will help make it the best day of your lives.”

“Thank you so much. You two are the best friends a bloke could ask for.”

“Same could be said about you Sam.” Jon replied.

Sam’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it, typed something back.

“Well, I must be off. I got to rescue Gilly from her flock of sisters.”

“Alright, Super Sam to the rescue. Jon and I will come down for a couple of weeks to help out with the preparations.”

“Yeah, Dany will bring her reinforcements to help Gilly and I will bring mine to help you.” He added with a sly smirk.

“Lovely, again I can’t thank you guys enough.”

“Yes you can, make sure you and Gilly live happily together.”

With that Sam was off. And Jon swooped up Lya, while Dany continued to dry her hair. Both couldn’t take a huge smile off their face.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so how'd you guys like that? I actually was worried at first about how to end this but I find myself quite enjoying the life i've given them after all that.
> 
> SOOOO BIGG TEAA SPILLINGGG!!!!   
> My next story is... already written in full. I have another whole full story for yall. And the only hint imma give yall right now is that it has another theme. And that theme is ancient gladiator times yeeeeeeaaaa. Also to clear any possible confusion when I finally post the first chapter to that (which it will be another daily upload) it isn't based on actual armies or what not only because when I started writing it I didn't want to do all that Roman vs whoever history for accuracy so I made up the groups of people in here. So in case you read a name or something and are like who were they? They ain't a real thing. LOL


End file.
